Hit Me With Your Best Shot
by HicksyPixie13
Summary: Max has made a big mistake... Who knew Dylan was like that? What happens when she realises Fang was the right guy for her? And with some good news finally on the way how does Dylan get his revenge on Max for dumping him? FAX! A/H NIGGY! tad OOC! R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy 3rd fanfic! Going well sorry if there have been problems with the chapters :/ Any way **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Maximum Ride characters or any of the songs being used in this story which are;**

**Chasing Cars Snow Patrol, Hit Me With Your Best Shot Pat Benatar (story title), Good Morning (the future) Rogue Wave (only used the name like), Torn Natali Imbruglia, Hero Mariah Carey, How to Save a Life The Fray, Issues The Saturdays, You're The One That I Want Grease and According To You Orianthi.**

CHAPTER 1

"Hey is Fang and Iggy ready yet?" I asked, holding my blondey brown hair out of my eyes, as their door opened and revealed a tall blonde haired boy; he was quite cute with lovely blue eyes. I am Maximum Martinez but everyone calls me Max, I'm 15,– it's easier – I live with my mom, and my sisters; Nudge 14 (Also a nick name as she doesn't shut up), Ella 13 and Angel. Angel is the youngest at 6 years old she's really sweet though can be a bit demanding at times.

I was calling for my best friends Iggy and Fang both 15. We had been best friends since I could remember, obviously Fang and Iggy were nicknames too, Fang's real name is Nick Ride but since he was emo like (even though he isn't he just likes the colour black) he decided he liked the nickname Fang. And Peter Ride is Iggy don't ask me why he wanted to be called Iggy it is beyond me, though anything is better than Peter isn't it? They were brothers – clearly – and had two other brothers one called Dylan 15(the blue eyed one) and Gazzy 6 – another nickname – and again I have no idea what his real name is. I never had much to do with those two I just saw them occasionally, although I did have a slight crush on Dylan I mean who wouldn't? He is like a male model or something!

"Oh hey Max, come in they'll be down in a minute." He said moving to the side so I could go in

"Thanks, you ok?" I had no idea what to say at all

"Yeah I'm good, you lot walking to school? Do you mind if I join you?" He asked

"I do actually." Said Fang walking down the stairs wearing a very nice leather jacket and tatty jeans

"Oh be nice and lovely coat." I said admiring it as he jumped the last two steps

"Thanks. And why?" He said laughing

"Oh come on what's the worst that could happen? And where the hell is Iggy?" I asked looking up the dark stairs being boys they didn't think that they needed lights on.

"I'm here!" Called down Iggy to then walk into the wall, making me and Fang burst out laughing, we had no idea whether he meant to do that but it was funny.

"Don't fall down the stairs!" I shouted up barely able to see the outline of him. "Why don't you put the lights on?"

"Dunno. Can't be bothered."

"Lazy." I said pushing Fang out of the door "Hurry up! You don't want to be late for Nudge do you?" I called to Iggy. They go out and have been for the last year of so, it was taking them to long so me and Fang helped them along a bit.

"So does that mean I can come?" Asked Dylan

"Sure." I said looking over my shoulder at him grinning at him, making him smile back it was a lovely smile.

"Ace." He said jogging to catch up, we walk pretty fast.

"Whoa wait!" Shouted Iggy half running half trying to put on his trainers

"Time waits for no man!" Called Fang laughing knowing that Iggy always shouted that at him when he was late. Iggy soon caught us up, he is quite a runner the fastest in school, he was a sporty person joined all of the teams at school, well practically all of them except the girls teams obviously. Fang however was more into music; he had made a band with Dylan, Iggy (he likes music not as much as Fang though), Nudge, Travie, Dec and Kieran a few lads from school that we hang around with. The band was called 13ft Wingspan, not the best name but still it was good enough. The band hasn't been a proper band yet, it's more a few mates that can play instruments to meet in Fang and Iggy's house, and of course I'm there for moral support. I have been told to join, but only once they had all heard me sing. Because at this moment only Fang, Nudge and Travie and sing but Travie can only do raps.

We didn't live too far from school practically just around the corner; everyone was waiting for us at our bench – a bench that was the furthest out that we just claimed.

"Hey Igg" said Nudge running up and hugging him tightly, Fang and I just exchanged glances shaking our heads we should have done that years ago for them they'd have been so much happier.

"So do you and Fang go out?" Asked Dylan next to me once Fang had gone to wrestle with Travie – boys typical.

"No." I replied

"Oh, you know Max I like you."

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself." I said keeping cool – well trying to anyway.

"I mean like like you." He said – oh how year 5 was that saying?

"Really?" I asked I mean we kinda knew each other but not much

"Yeah. Umm... would you... would you go out with me?" He asked nervously, he was so cute when he looked nervous and before I knew what I had said we were going out. He hugged me hard it was quite comforting; he let go moments before the bell went for the start of school. Fang ran to catch up with me – what had I done? I didn't love him not properly anyway and now we were going out – DISASTER!

"Whoa Max. I didn't think you liked Dylan?" He said once he had caught up with me luckily Dylan wasn't in my form and Fang and Iggy were.

"Umm... I didn't either." I confessed

"Why go out then? I mean why not just dump him? It's simple." He said walking with me to our table at the back of the room.

"I don't know; just see how it goes you know. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" I asked

"Stop saying that! And it's not fair to drag him along is it?"

"Sorry force of habit. He'll be the one dragging me along to be honest." I said staring into space "I know I don't love him... I love someone else... I think..."

"Who?"

"Hmm?" I asked snapping out of it "Who what?"

"Who do you love? You said you loved someone else not him."

"Did I? Oh right, umm... no one actually I don't know why I said that..." I lied going into space again "I'll dump him this time next week but if it's really bad then it'll be earlier ok?"

"Alright... you know I don't care about Dylan he's only a half brother he can just as easily fuck off to his dads who he does nothing but talk about. I mean I only really care that you'll be alright I mean we've been friends too long for me not to care about you."

"Oh thanks mate." I smiled and hugged him, he seemed quite taken aback but relaxed after a while. We let go once our form tutor came in – Mr Young – I mean his name is opposite to what he is, he is so old it is unbelievable! I'm amazed they haven't made him retire yet he must be 70 years old at the least although he looks older.

"Maximum Martinez! Maximum wake up girl!" He barked at me making me wake up even though I didn't know I was day dreaming

"Sorry Sir! Here Sir!" I called back

"No time in the day to be daydreaming girl!"

"Time waits for no man doesn't it sir?" Said Iggy sat next to me

"And no woman Peter. Don't be sexist not allowed these days. The world has changed since I was a child."

"And so has your sex sir! **(That was actually said to one of my teachers once... twas horrific having that image in your head lol funny as like)**" Laughed a random kid at the front implying sir was once a girl

"GO TO THE HEADTEACHERS OFFICE NOW!" He shouted his bald head getting redder as if her was going to explode, as we all rolled about laughing on our chairs but a few ended up on the floor.

"SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU BEFORE YOU ALL END UP OUTSIDE THAT OFFICE!" He barked at us – oh I so hope we get a new teacher that has a sense of humour.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The first few lessons went quickly although I wasn't really concentrating in any of them; I was more concerned about what to say to Dylan. But by the time break came around my love life seemed to have gone all the way around school – yippee I love my own sarcasticness – so I went out and kicked the year 7's off of our bench. I sat and waited for the rest of them to arrive, unfortunately it was Dylan who came first.

"Hey babe how was your lessons? Hmm... Needed Fang there to hold your hand did you?"

"Pardon?" I asked

"I saw you with him this morning in registration, acting as if you go out."

"Excuse me? We are what is called best friends; best friends hug each other as a sign of their friendship." I snapped back – big mistake. He raised hand and slapped me hard.

"What was that for?" I asked holding my face where he had hit me it stung badly only to be greeted with several punches to the stomach "Question still applies." I croaked out badly winded.

"You do not. Do not question me. You do not snap back at me or be cheeky. And you cannot tell anyone about this!" He threatened and this time I didn't argue. The rest of them had started arriving the Fang arrived and looked between me and Dylan.

"Hey Max what's up?" He asked as I just ran back into school tears streaming from my eyes, I knew one place I couldn't get interrogated by Fang or Iggy – the girl's bathroom. I was still crying when I burst into the room, thankfully no one was in there so I went and locked myself in one of the cubicles.

Fang P.O.V.

Max was stood in front on Dylan holding her face looking quite scared, I had never seen her in all the years I had known I had never seen her look scared. When I walked up to her and asked how she was, she just ran in crying.

"What have you done?" I shouted looking at Dylan accusingly

"Girls eh?" He shrugged wandering off towards Kieran and Dec who were arm wrestling.

"He's done something to her." I said to Iggy who had seen what had happened

"Yeah this is Max we are talking about she never does that ever! You know he might not actually love her." Said Iggy

"What do you mean?"

"Well he probably knows that you like Max, and well he might only be going out with her to get at you. To annoy you."

"Ya think?" I said looking at my feet

"Well yeah, he hasn't had much to do with her and since that whole argument over how his dad was nonexistent and how everyone hated him. It really hurt him that, and he hated us already without that."

"So this is my fault?"

"No this is partly our fault as I was in that argument as well, and partly Max's fault for saying yes."

"Thank you Sherlock Iggy Holmes." I replied rolling my eyes "Go get Nudge she'll help."

"What's up?" She asked when she finally came over to us

"It's Max she ran in crying can you go find out what's up? Oh and don't say we told you."

"Sure why don't you go in? It's obvious you like her so clearly you should ask it would look better for you."

"Nudge she's probably in the toilets, that's gonna look normal isn't it? Not!" I said pushing her in the direction of the school we didn't have long left of our break to find out, well we had dinner break but I doubt she would want to talk then either. Oh how much I hated Dylan wasn't even comprehendible, no one but Iggy probably felt the way I do towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Max P.O.V.

I hadn't stopped crying since I ran into the toilets, what had I done that bad that I deserved being hit? All I had done was hug my best friend! I heard the toilet door open and Nudge calling my name.

"Max? Max are you in here?" She called knocking on my cubicle door

"Yeah." I sniffed wiping my eyes quickly so it looked like I hadn't been crying, and walking out to see my sister watching me

"Are you ok? I saw you run in. I would have come in sooner but –"

"The lads sent you didn't they?" I guessed

"Uh... Yeah. So go on what's up? I know you well enough to know you don't do that very often or at all!"

"I can't... I just can't tell you." I said holding back tears I felt awful for not being able to tell her but I knew Nudge can never keep secrets

"Are you pregnant? Is it Fangs baby? Can I be the god mother? Is Iggy going to be the God father? Does Dylan know is that why he looked angry? –"

"No I am not pregnant I'd have told you sooner if I was but I'm not. I don't like the thought of being a teenage mum." I replied

"Oh right anyway carry on what's up? I'll promise not to tell anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die." She said at me putting her hand on her heart.

"Nudge you know that little saying is meaningless to you. Nudge face it you can't keep secrets."

"Whoa that ain't fair Max I bet you would tell the boys."

"I wouldn't actually." I sighed I knew it was wrong but what could I do? I couldn't do anything with Fang now and I'm guessing also with Iggy, and the rest of the guys. He is going to be one of those guys that are very protective but so protective they beat you up. I hated myself, this is probably how people in my situation feel, but you hear about this on the Jeremy Kyle show but they're usually older, I'm only 15!

The bell suddenly went and we wandered off to class. Double maths then dinner then last double science, lots of doubles today. I sit between Iggy and Fang in maths at the front and the same in science except a few rows back, we got moved I ain't one of those that are desperate to be at the front types I'd rather be at the back talking to my mates. Luckily we were working in groups so we had a chance to talk but it had to be about me didn't it?

"So what's up?" Asked Iggy outright

"Can't say..." I muttered

"Aaaww why?" he moaned a bit too loudly making Miss Sternhead – I mean of all the names haha we burst out laughing so much when we found out her name, probably another reason why we were moved to the front – turn her head sharply towards Iggy who mouthed sorry.

"Because I'm... I'm sorting it okay?"

"Sorting it or letting it sort out itself and making it worse?" Asked Fang folding his arms

"You don't know what's happening so either of you can't really comment so please leave me to it."

"We only don't know because you won't tell us! If you tell us then we could help sort it." Replied Fang

"But that's the thing I can't tell you! I can't tell anyone or it'll be worse than letting it sort itself out, alright?" I told them hoping that was the end of the conversation

"Is this about Dylan? You can tell us if it's about him."

"Still can't tell you, really it is hurting me that I can't but it's for the better at the moment that I don't say a word, and no, nobody has told me to not tell anyone." I lied feeling worse than what I already did

"Alright... how is it going with Dylan anyway?" Asked Iggy

"Could be... better... a lot better. But I said I would give him a chance." I replied looking at the table half scared I was going to blurt out what was wrong and be in for another few punches and bruises. The conversation was then dropped about that and on to how many times we were actually going to use algebra in the real world with Miss.

The bell went signalling lunch very quickly and after two lessons of doing nothing but arguing about algebra I was glad to be able to actually eat something. We got into the dinner hall ahead of Dylan thankfully but he was soon entering as we sat down trays in hand on our table. As Dylan came closer I kicked Fang under the table.

"Oww what was that for?" Asked Fang rubbing his leg, I had kicked him a bit harder than I had planned too.

"Pass us your I-Pod please." I said holding out my hand for it, surprisingly I got it playing and in my ears quicker than I thought I would which made Dylan look a bit pissed off. Fang's I-Pod was the only place I could really calm down and get away from people.

After a quite uneventful dinner we went outside and for no apparent reason a load of year 7 wannabe's came up to Fang and Iggy wanting a fight. Which they got, and they also got a bleeding nose and a sprained ankle and wrist, as you do. I was cheering on Fang and Iggy but was pulled down onto Dylan's lap as he got jealous.

"You just can't relax can you?" He said to me as I jumped up for a third time

"Doesn't look like it does it?" I replied not even bothering to look at him

"You're lucky we are in a crowded place" He warned looking around

"What? What do you mean?" I said spinning around looking at everyone crowding around the fight which was dying down with Fang and the rest of his mates winning quite well

"I'm meaning you appear to like Fang better than me." He explained though not fully

"Yeah? Well get used to it, we have known each other longer than you've known how to walk!" I shouted exasperated

"Come with me." He replied simply

"Why?" I questioned holding my ground; Dylan walked up and looked down his nose at me. He grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me away with him; Dylan had a really tight grip one that I couldn't free myself from. I looked at Fang over my shoulder desperately for him to notice what was going on. Fang looked up momentarily a grin on his face sharing a joke with his friends that soon got wiped away.

Fang P.O.V

"Hey! Where're you going?" I shouted over at Max and Dylan, who were walking away, dropping the little runt of a year 7 on the ground and ran over to them

"Hey Dyl 'sup?" I asked casually once I neared them

"Never call me 'Dyl'" He whispered icily narrowing his eyes at me

"Oh soz like mate umm... Dylan are you ok?"

"Oh we suddenly care now do we? Suddenly care because I got the girl you want is it?"

"I do have a name you know." Max said looking between us

"You only got Max by mistake. She's mi-"

"And whose mistake is that hmm? Yours I presume because you were too chicken to ask her!" He cut in. I clicked my jaw, that last comment hurt badly, I had been a bit chicken not too ask her but I wasn't sure so I just kept being friends. The bell went suddenly – we have no concept of time at our school – and I poked my finger in Dylan's chest and threatened

"You better be careful or you might have just made the biggest mistake of your life!" I then ran off to science the teacher doesn't like me much so I have to be there early otherwise more detentions for me.

"You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you mess with me!" He shouted after me, I shook my head and kept on running he thinks he is so amazing.

Max P.O.V.

"You're pathetic." I shook my head at Dylan and headed in the same direction as Fang, those two threatening each other about mistakes when I had already made mine.

"What?" He shouted I was already halfway there

"You heard!" I called back


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I walked in a couple of minutes late just as my name was being read out on the register.

"Yeah Miss" I answered as I shut the door silently behind me

"Max, you're late."

"Really? Thought I was early" I joked, I liked Miss Daingre – pronounced danger for God's sake – she could take a joke like that unlike the 35 or how many teachers there were in this school.

"You are such a joker Max. Take your place and hurry we have a lot to get through today." She said pointing to my seat. I went and sat in the middle of Fang and Iggy who were rolling their eyes at me. Once the register had finally been done we 'cracked' on with what we were doing, catching eggs in newspaper** (we actually did this in school was hilarious though no one got egg on their head – disappointing)**.

"It's that charity gig tonight. Are you coming?" Asked Fang rolling up some newspaper

"It's tonight? Oh My God I haven't had Nudge plan what I'm wearing yet! I forgot sorry yeah I'll come. Can I get a shower at your place? Ours is busted up badly." I replied looking worried

"Yeah it is tonight, god you don't have a long attention span do you? And sure course you can just don't spend ages in there." Laughed Fang

"Cheers mate and good luck with getting money, though you know most of it will probably be mine." I laughed trying to tape some newspaper together

"Ace you know tomorrow we have music we could you know listen to you sing then." Grinned Fang looking over at me trying to untangle my fingers from the sticky tape

"Cool, I'll be in there at break I need to record my songs for Sir to grade us on. It could be like the X factor or Pop Idol. Except for one song you're singing with me." I replied murmuring the songs I had chosen under my breath, I am going to make some changes to which songs I was going to sing. I have decided just recently to sing Hit Me with Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar, How To Save A Life by The Fray, Issues by The Saturdays and According to you by Orianthi **(my absolute favourite song at the mo!)**, I am hoping those songs will make Dylan feel bad and hint at Fang as to the situation. We had to pick four songs one being a duet with the person sat next to you – Fang – so I have chosen You're The One That I Want off of Grease

"We still doing that Grease song?" He asked not really looking forward to it

"Yes and no getting out of it!" I said waving a taped up finger at him

Catching the eggs went well nearly all of them splattered on the desks or on Iggy's head he looked like he had crashed into the back of a chicken, although Fang pointed out that there would also be brown bits with it. Then Miss told him off as others had gotten a bit graphic by finding pictures on Google. We packed away quickly and got let out early like 10 minutes earlier than the rest of the school and waited by the bench laughing and dancing – badly.

"So once Nudge is here are we going back then?" I asked after Travie, Kieran and Dec had all arrived

"What about Dylan? Don't you want to wait for him?" Asked Iggy

"No" I snapped a bit too harshly "Sorry it's just that my life doesn't revolve around him now that we go out and do you really want to be waiting for the shower to be free?" I pointed out

"Good point right we ready then?" He asked once Nudge bounded up to us

"Yeah – ow!" I cried as I went over on my ankle and ended up on the floor rubbing my ankle

"You alright?" Asked Fang

"Just sprained it, I think... great no walking for a while." I complained

"I'll give you a piggy back" Offered Fang holding out his hand

"Go on then." I grinned as he ended up having to pick me up off of the floor. "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No you're fine. Quite light actually." Fang said pretending I was heavy for him but I could tell he was enjoying it

"Good." I replied holding Fang closer, and then Iggy elbowed me and whispered

"Dylan's behind us. And he doesn't look too happy." He was carrying Nudge as she didn't want to be left out. I didn't dare look behind me; I suddenly wondered whether I was recognisable from behind so I decided to ask

"Hey Fang do you think I am recognisable from the back?"

"Not if you tie your hair back I think." He said "Why? Is it something to do with Dylan?"

"Yeah he'll like kill you if he knows I'm this close to you, he's quite over protective."

"He isn't... he isn't hitting you? Is he?" He gulped "'Cause that's low even for him"

"... No..." I sighed if only he knew, if only I could tell him... "Never stop being my best mate, no matter what Dylan does." I whispered

"I promise." He whispered back twisting his head so he could see me, and what happened next I couldn't stop even though I knew I was in full view of Dylan. I had my head on Fangs shoulder when he turned his head and we just kissed, it was so lovely and comforting. I could hear footsteps behind us getting faster and closer, he was running. I just didn't want it to end but Dylan came up behind me pushing us over, Travie and Kieran went and grabbed hold of him so he couldn't do anything else.

"What was that for?" Asked Fang looking up at him

"What do you think? You were kissing _my_ girlfriend." He shouted

"Yeah and guess what she kissed _me_ back unlike you when she ran away. Probably couldn't stand looking at your ugly mug. And she enjoyed it." Said Fang snidely

"Again I have a name and I am here." I said holding up my hand and waving

"Your ankle ok?" Asked Fang ignoring Dylan

"Yeah think so, was a lot better before I was thrown on the floor by my so very caring boyfriend!" I snapped at Dylan who was still angry

"Says the one who cheated! You're useless." he snapped back, fighting against Travie and Dec so they let go and he ran toward Fang punching him in the chest he had gone too far now

"IT WAS ONE KISS! JUST ONE!" now I had totally lost it "WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I DUMPED YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW? EH? IT WOULD SAVE _ME_ A LOT OF PAIN! AND HITTING MY _BEST_ MATE ISN'T A WAY TO SHOW ME YOU CARE FOR ME! LET ALONE _LOVE_ ME!" I shouted not caring he was trying to pull a hurt little boy face, I just got up and walked along the road a bit till I came up to a bin which I kicked hard

"Well done." Congratulated Fang sarcastically getting up and following me, I had kicked the bin a bit too hard and my ankle hurt again so I was limping. He came up behind me and picked me up again, and I just burst out crying. The rest of the band members left Dylan shaking their heads and caught up to us.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I had just gotten out of the shower and looking at the clothes Nudge had put out for me.

"NUDGE!" I shouted

"Yeah?" She said putting her head around the door

"Umm... Can't I wear something actually covering my stomach?" I asked I don't really like wearing what looked to be a tea towel and a belt.

"Sure there's this dress." Offered Nudge, it wasn't much bigger but it covered the bruises from this morning

"Taa."

"I'll wear what you were going to" Said Nudge taking the 'clothes'.

It was pale blue and to be honest only just reached over my bum, not because it is big it's just the dress was that short, it was very revealing at the top as well but that was the least of my worries.

"Can I come in?" Asked Fang knocking on the door

"Sure" I said trying to put on a necklace which was a locket with picture of me and Fang and Iggy in it. Fang just came up behind me, pushed my hair out of the way and gently put the necklace on. "Thanks..." I sighed

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you."

"You don't need to be sorry I do. He's my boyfriend I should have controlled him better."

"Ok apology accepted." He laughed pulling me into a hug "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I know... I can't keep this a secret any more right you see Dy-"

"Max are you ready yet?" Called Dylan from outside the door

"Uh yeah be one minute."

"Fang's in there isn't he?"

"No!" I called back rolling my eyes

"Can I come in then?"

"No as I am not fully dressed yet!" Not a complete lie I still needed to put my shoes on. I went to the door and signalled Fang to get down as he might see him in there. Dylan saw me and his eyes narrowed and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room down the stairs

"Ow Dylan let go! That hurts please Dylan let go! I can't feel my fingers." I complained as he dragged me into the living room. He turned around and didn't look at me; I just folded my arms tapping my foot like I needed to get back somewhere. Dylan turned and looked me up and down.

"You look a mess in a dress, you look like a tart!" He spat

"Says the walking cheese cake." I replied knowing it was wrong but it needed saying, he looked away and then back at me anger in his eyes. He pulled his arm back and slapped me harder this time, and then while I was stunned he greeted me with five more punches to my stomach. "The cheese cakes strike back. New story line for Star Wars is it?" I croaked doubled over then suddenly the door creaked a little and there was the sound of pounding feet running up the stairs. "I... I need to find Nudge." I said making a run for the door only to be pulled back

"You're staying here I'm going to find out what that was. Move anywhere near that door and you'll know what will happen." He warned letting go and walking to the door

Dylan P.O.V.

We heard someone running up the stairs quickly; I went to go see what was happening to find Nudge stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey Nudge you alright?" I asked

"Yeah I'm good I just trying to find my shoes. Have you seen them their pink and have a high heel."

"Uh... no I haven't sorry but will keep an eye out for them. Are we loading up the minivan yet I mean we haven't got long to set up have we?"

"Lads have already done it we are just waiting for you two and whatever it is you are doing in there and for me to find my shoes, thought I left them in the hall way but clearly not."  
"Hey Nudge here are your shoes!" Max called coming out of the kitchen door holding a pair of pink shoes

"Aaaww thanks sis. Come on then." She said putting on the shoes and heading for the door.

Max P.O.V.

"I thought I said don't go near the door till I had sorted it." Growled Dylan

"You didn't say which door." I replied simply running toward the blue and white minivan which was full of music equipment and the band members.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Maximum Ride characters or the songs used in this chapter and the other chapters to come!**

CHAPER 6

I sat next to Fang needing to get away from Dylan, we were all squashed together in the minivan, and I had a microphone stand next to my face and a cymbal on the other.

"Hey sorry guys but my voice is going I might make it up to the last song but Hero might be a problem." Confessed Nudge rubbing her neck

"What? Who's going to sing hero then?" Asked Iggy

"I could." I offered

"Oh yeah Max is very good at Hero." Insisted Nudge

"Well I don't see why not." Said Fang

"Yeah... go on then it'll be good practise for you to see whether you are good in front of an audience." Grinned Iggy making me get really excited.

We arrived at the venue (i.e. the school gym) ages before the gig started so we began to set everything out. I decided to make myself the manager so I was sorting out lighting and the positions of the members. This gig was all for charity one being CLIC Sergeant a children's charity and Help for Heroes. We didn't know how many people were coming in total but we knew practically the whole school was coming plus whoever they bring along.

"Sorted." I said rubbing my hands together looking proudly at what I had 'created' which was point a few lights in the right direction.

"Not bad." Shouted Fang stood on the stage testing the microphone

"Oh and I'll be stood here if you need me throughout the gig yeah?" I called taking up a position near the right wall near the stage

"Alright why don't you put a cross where you are stood?"

"Hey I don't want to look weird!"

"Too late!" he laughed his voice echoing around the room, I ran up the stage stairs and gently punched his shoulder. We ended up play fighting with me winning as he jumped off of the stage.

"Haha I win!" I cheered laughing

"No one said it was a competition!" He joked then picking me up off of the stage making me squeal

"Oh put me down! Put me down!" I laughed worried about whether he might see under my dress hitting him gently on his back.

"You know the more you say that the longer I'm going to carry you." He joked

"Alright keep me up!" I said

"Will do. See just saying the opposite doesn't work" He laughed

"Oh put me down please." I said putting my head on one side and making my eyes go really wide and my bottom lip stick out a bit

"You know I can't argue when you do that face." He said grinning

"That's why I do it." I replied putting my arms around his neck so he couldn't drop me

"Sorry to disturb you two but we need to get a gig under way." Called Iggy appearing out of nowhere, as Fang put me down he whispered

"Is Dylan treating you right?"

"I suppose..."

"Are you going to stay with him for the week or what?"

"Defiantly not the week." I answered a bit too quickly

"Max... just so you know I... I l-"

"EVERYONE PLACES!" Interrupted Dec running from the entrance and grabbed his drum sticks and took his place behind the drum kit. All the members ran to the stage and picked up their respective instruments.

"I'll tell you later." He sighed jumping on to the stage; I took my place and watched the crowds roll in.

They started off with Good morning (the future) by Rogue Wave, they sung a few raps and then some really good songs then it came close to the end Fang sang my favourite song Chasing cars by Snow Patrol

"All Right everyone is enjoying themselves?" Shouted Fang then greeted by a loud chorus of cheers "Good good, right this next song is for a girl who is very special to me I hope this is still her favourite song. And yes she is in the audience right here we go guys."

"We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough" At this he found me in the crowd and winked, I winked back and cheered, grinning.

"If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

Once he had finished the song Dylan put down his bass guitar and came down off of the stage and grabbed my wrist pulling me away. I looked over my shoulder at Fang who was looking back at me confused. We soon arrived at a door at the back of the room and Dylan pushed me through so hard I landed on the floor.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" I asked  
"What's wrong with you? You go out with _me_!"

"_Unfortunately_!" I shouted trying to get up off of the floor to be kicked down again

"You _will_ love me! You can't like Fang over me!"

"Why? What're you going to do? Beat him up to?" I asked getting up I wasn't going to let him keep me on the floor again

"You are going to be so sorry."

"No _you_ are! When I tell everyone after my song what you are really like. No one is going to want to go out with you after that." I shouted

"Yeah you do that if you want a black eye" He threatened

"Well that's a risk I'm going to have to take isn't it?" I replied to then be punched really hard in my face

"Do you want your other eye to look the same? No? Then keep your mouth shut."

"Got to open it to sing." I replied cheekily

"You know what I mean. Now go in there and grow up."

"Yes father!" I snapped and ran out of the door and toward the stage; they were just starting Nudges last song Torn:

"he was warm he came around like he was dignified  
he showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
you don't seem to know - or seem to care what your heart is for  
I don't know him anymore  
there's nothing where he used to lie  
my conversation has run dry  
that's what's goin' on  
nothing's fine  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
lying naked on the floor  
illusion never changed  
into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
you're a little late  
I'm already torn

so I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
but you `crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, I have  
no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
there's just so many things  
that I can't touch  
I'm torn  
there's nothing where he used to lie  
my inspiration has run dry  
that's what's goin' on  
nothing's right I'm torn..."

She was right her voice was going as the last word sounded very croaky; I climbed the stairs ready for her to pass the microphone to me. As she did so coughing Ella helped her down the stairs as if she had some sort of terminal illness.

"Hey everyone last song of the night! I know we have loved playing for you but here will be our newest member Max singing Hero." Introduced Fang taking my hand and leading me to where I would be standing

"Thanks Fang here goes

There's a hero if you look inside your heart.

You don't have to be afraid of what you are.

There's an answer if you reach into your soul

and the sorrow that you know will melt away.

And then a hero comes along

with the strength to carry on

and you cast your fears aside

and you know you can survive.

So, when you feel like hope is gone

look inside you and be strong

and you'll finally see the truth

that a hero lies in you.

It's a long road when you face the world alone.

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.

You can find love if you search within yourself

and the emptiness you felt will disappear.

And then a hero comes along

with the strength to carry on

and you cast your fears aside

and you know you can survive.

So, when you feel like hope is gone

look inside you and be strong

and you'll finally see the truth

that a hero lies in you.

Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,

But don't let anyone tear them away.

Hold on, there will be tomorrow.

In time you'll find the way.

And then a hero comes along

with the strength to carry on

and you cast your fears aside

and you know you can survive.

So, when you feel like hope is gone

look inside you and be strong

and you'll finally see the truth

that a hero lies in you.

That a hero lies in you,

that a hero lies in you."

I finished the song to a loud applause and cheers

"I did well then?" I asked Fang and Iggy who both just stood and looked at me astonished.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that." Breathed Iggy


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"That went well." I grinned putting the guitars into the back of the minivan

"You were amazing." Replied Ella handing me the instruments

"That reminds me. I thought mum told you, you weren't allowed to come." I said putting my on my hips

"Oh yeah well about that... you see I told mum that I was staying at Faye's for a while and I sneaked off to see you two." Explained Ella looking a tad sheepish

"Oh Ella! You have no idea the trouble you are going to get me in! Do you know what time it is? It's nearly half past 1 in the morning! You don't think!" I shouted

"Sorry..." She mumbled

"Don't tell me sorry tell mum! She is going to be so mad with you, not to mention me!"

"Hey girls girls quieten down I've got a banging headache!" Complained Travie tapping me on the shoulder pushing a microphone stand next to the row of guitars

Everyone was doing their bit from carrying the instruments outside to packing away cables and other odd jobs except for Dylan he sat on the steps going into the gym watching everyone.

"Come on Dylan you are part of this band, aren't you? Then help!" Shouted Iggy struggling moving part of the drum kit  
"Be one minute. You seem to be doing a good enough job without me." He replied

"That better be a bad joke." Said Fang as he walked past with a box full of cables and an amp, Dylan then reluctantly got up and said to Fang

"As bad a joke as this band is." He then put his hand in his pockets and walked to the minivan. Everyone just stared at him, they all knew how much this band meant to Fang and now he was calling it a joke.

"What's that for?" I asked half shouting

"Everything..." He said simply

"Everything I've 'done'? Or...?" I asked using finger quotations

"Just generally everything those two have done. And yeah you too" he said jabbing a finger in the direction of Iggy and Fang

"What is _wrong_ with you seriously? What have they done? And what have I done?"

"Nothing _was_ wrong with me till I got with you."

"I can tell that!" I snapped. He used to be the quiet one that drifted into the background without anyone noticing he was there; he was easily forgotten unlike Fang and Iggy who was constantly loud and acting stupid.

"Keep your mouth shut! You need to learn when to keep quiet!" He practically roared in my face

"Hah good luck trying to do that" I said and walked off, he wasn't going to tell me what to do anymore at break tomorrow I will dump him – won't I?

Once we had all packed up we spilled into the van, with Ella on Nudge's knee in the front with Iggy driving as Fang was supposedly a speeder and had gotten three tickets last time he drove. We said good bye to Dec, Travie and Kieran first as they lived furthest away, then it was me, Nudge and Ella. Ella ran in first, Nudge kissed Iggy good bye then I was left hugging Dylan. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"No, Dylan not yet." I said

"God you're moody and boring, I can't believe I even asked _you_." He complained walking off sulking. Fang then came up and hugged me, whispering.

"Not going well then?"

"... You could say that."

"Max... I've never really been able to say this and now with Dylan going out with you, which is wrong. Well I think you should dump him. That's not what I haven't been able to say..."

"Look I know I should I'll... I'll do it tomorrow. Promise." I whispered back remembering our last promise

"... Ok. But I need to say this and this is going to sound so stupid if you don't feel the same way but... Max... Max... I love you." He whispered quickly

"Pardon? You said it a little too quickly." I replied just to annoy him

"Max I love you."

"Oh Fang! I love you too!" I replied looking into his dark eyes, knowing I had made a big mistake saying yes to Dylan. Fang looked down into my eyes, cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to kiss me. We held each other closer, hugging tightly our kisses getting hungrier until Iggy blew the horn of the van and we jumped apart.

"Sorry."

"Stop saying that!"

"Sorry force of habit." He replied grinning at me with my arms folded

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I told him and he went immediately to his pocket to fish out his phone and took a photo.

"Cheers." He laughed and jumped into the van. I rolled my eyes and walked into my house ready to get told off.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"MAXIMUM MARTINEZ!" Shouted my mum

"Yes mother?" I asked grinning thinking about Fang saying he loved me

"How could you let Ella go with you? I told her not to go."

"Look I know mum I know. I had no idea she was there at all, I didn't even know how she got in." I told her

"But Ella said you let her go with you in the van."

"On the way home, yes but not to go there." I said

"Hmmm I'll talk to her tomorrow, and I have a bone to pick with you. You've only been going out with Dylan one day and you are already cheating on him with Fang." I just rolled my eyes how did she get to know that? "It isn't fair. It happened to me before with your father and it isn't nice."

"Look mum it's my problem, it's more complicated than it looks honest." I replied walking up the stairs to my room. As I passed Ella on the landing I warned her

"Mum's not happy with you. She's going to talk to you tomorrow, be careful on what you say." She just nodded and wandered into her room just across from mine. Mine had light blue carpet and purple walls with a double bed, a guitar that hadn't moved since I got it – next on Christmas list a drum kit – and a desk with a laptop. I picked up my laptop and was just about to turn it on when my mum called.

"Max go _straight_ to bed please! Do not go on your laptop it's too late!"

"Would I do a thing like that?" I shouted back putting the laptop back

"_Yes_ you would now bed!"

I got changed and climbed into bed curling up, putting my head on my arm to feel a sharp pain. I got up and searched my arm there was nothing there so I went and looked at my mirror and got a big surprise. My eye had already gone an unlovely purple bruised look, if I was on my own I would have screamed in frustration. Oh how I hate Dylan now not only had he beaten me up several times but he had punched Fang! I couldn't wait for break to come tomorrow so I could get out of this hateful relationship. I lay back in my bed again making sure I didn't put pressure on my eye or around it. Then my door creaked open and light flooded in.

"Max?" Asked a little voice

"Yeah?" I asked just wanting to sleep now

"Can I come in?" She asked even though she was stood next to my bed

"Angel? You appear to be in already. S'up darling?" I asked

"Well Max I had a bad dream again. And can I sleep in your room tonight? What's wrong with your eye?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter. Not again! Sorry Angel you can't, I don't know where the spare bed is and I'll get told off by mum again for doing that without permission. I'll come tuck you in though." I offered seeing her little sadden

"Oh alright..." She agreed reluctantly taking my hand as I lead her out to her room. I was sickeningly pink all over, any type of pink you could think of were in here, neon, baby and bright pink were in there.

"Come on get in bed Angel." I said pulling back her sheets and letting her jump in. "Are you going to tell me about this dream then?"

"Ok, well it's the same one I have. We were all taken when we were born and these science guys make us have wings and other abilities like me, you and Fang can breathe under water! There are these other guys that are half people half dogs and they come looking for us to kill us."

"Haha Angel. It's only a dream nothing can happen to you. It's all in your head." I reassured tapping her on her head, tucking her in tightly.

"Ok Max. Can you walk me to school in the morning please?"

"We'll see." I said quietly switching off the lights and closing the door slowly. I wandered over to my room closed my door hoping for no more visitor that night.

I woke up in the morning having dreams of dumping Dylan and Fang whisking me off somewhere romantic. I also spent most of the morning remembering that dream, all up to the point when I was about to walk out of the door and Angel was stood in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Oh I was going to take you wasn't I? Oh come on, we're calling for Fang and Iggy though first." I told her pushing her through the door. She skipped happily alongside me as we neared their house. I knocked on the door apprehensive on whether Dylan would answer or not.

"Uh... hey are Fang and Iggy in?" I asked the figure stood at the door, the lights still weren't on so I had n idea who it was.

"We might be." Laughed Iggy opening the door so I could actually see him. "Oh hey Angel how are you?"

"I'm ok Max is taking me to school today does Gazzy want to come?" She asked sweetly

"Yeah Gazzy will come with us. Fang will be one minute." He said looking up at me "Didn't know you put on makeup." He said frowning

"Ah well you see there is a reason behind it."

"Want to impress Fang eh?" He laughed

"Shut up! And where's Dylan?" I asked nervously looking over his shoulder

"Not here, left ages ago said he was meeting you so Fang's sulking a bit. Oh speak of the devil." He said as Fang appeared in the doorway

"How's Dylan?" He asked icily

"How should I know I haven't seen him this morning?" I replied

"Yeah right you've been out with him for half an hour." He said not even looking at me

"Honest Fang she hasn't been out of the house I should know I've been with her all morning." Said Angel sweetly

"Really?" He asked

"Yes. Honestly Fang please believe me." I pleaded looking at him squarely in the face.

"Alright, so that really means that he only said that get to you." Said Iggy closing the door behind him and Gazzy. He and Angel ran off in front and I took hold of Fangs hand, he looked at our hands a bit confused but grinned soon after.

"Oh Fang I love you!" Mimicked Iggy laughing making us roll our eyes

"How come you're wearing makeup?" Asked Fang looking at me from the side

"Uh...-"

"She's got a black eye." Answered Angel for me

"Cheers Angel."

"Really?" Asked Iggy and Fang together "How'd you get that?" Asked Iggy

"Doesn't matter."

"You've got a black eye! Who gave you it?"

"Well I didn't ask for it (though apparently I did)" I said murmuring the last part

"Look you can tell me. Max who did it?" Fang asked taking hold of my shoulders and looking at me while I tried not to meet his eyes

"It. Doesn't. Matter. I'm fine really." Fang let go of my shoulders rather reluctantly

"Please Max clearly it does matter." He persisted while Iggy had done the clever thing and kept out of it

"Fang... it'll all come clear at break." I said a plan already forming in my head

"Alright..." He replied hugging me outside the school gates where Angel waited for me to say goodbye

"See you later Angel. Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Yes please." She said her golden curls bouncing with her nodding

"Can you pick me up as well?" Asked Gazzy to Iggy and Fang

"I suppose so." Replied Iggy ruffling Gazzy's hair as he ran off into the school with Angel not far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy this is obviously chapter 9 and yeah chapter 11 may have more violence but will try not to give anything away. Am trying to update as frequently as I can but I'm on holiday with NO WIFI! In haven so sorry but you understand my problem...**

**ENJOY! ;)**

**Chapter 10 will be up soon probably wednesday or thursday alright review please I love knowing what you guys think! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Maximum Ride characters or the songs in this chapter or the previous ones. Nor am I James Petterson (wrong gender and age completely lol) or my writing would be a helluva lot better lol ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

We arrived in school just on time walking in together; Sir looked up at us as we walked in glaring as we made our way to the back.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence finally. It is a great honour." Sir told us sarcastically

"It's all right sir, nice to know we're missed." Replied Iggy

The first two lessons went quickly History and Geography. I'm quite good at History though don't really care for it while I am very good at Geography; find it easy to be honest. I help Fang and Iggy knowing they weren't really that good at it. I was getting more and more excited wanting to get into Fangs band so much.

"My god Maximum you are practically jumping up and down in your chair." Said my Geography teacher Mrs Saxelby, she was like Mrs Daingre only a bit younger and with blacker hair.

"Sorry Miss. Just excited!" I replied

"About what if you don't mind me asking?"

"Umm... just gonna get auditioned for Fangs band. Sorry only me" I grinned making all the other girls moan

"Haha let's hope you get it then." Miss wished me well and the rest of the lesson flew by.

The bell went and I practically jumped out of my chair dragging Fang and Iggy with me, they walked painfully slowly toward music.

"Please walk faster!" I shouted pushing them.

"Whoa steady Max there is the rest of break."

"Yeah but I want this part of break!" I complained dragging them both into the music room, it is massive. There is a big cupboard which you can walk in full of instruments and stands, there are computers lining two walls and desks and chairs in the middle of the room. Some of the guys had moved a few tables and chairs so they were opposite one of the microphone stands.

"Hey Sir where's the voice recorder? I need it to record my singing for you." I called as he came out of another music room which was smaller

"Here it is Max." He said handing it to me "So what are these guys doing in here?"

"Oh as well as recording for you they are here to see whether I am a good singer and whether I could be in their band."

"Oh the band that played yesterday?"

"Yeah do you know how much money we got?" Asked Iggy

"Yes I do. It was just about three hundred pounds." Everyone cheered except for Dylan who just clapped. "Well I'll leave you lot to it I hope I can trust you."

"You can sir." We said

As he left I started setting out my microphone to the right height and Dec put the backing tracks into the CD player.

"All set?" Asked Dec

"Yeah right I'll tell you the order. First I'm gonna sing Issues, then How to Save a Life, then it'll be me and Fang singing you're The One That I Want." I said laughing at his expression "Then I think it's Hit Me with Your Best Shot, then According to you. So Dec I think it is track 4 on that CD okay?" I asked as he pressed play and the intro to Issues blasted out.

"Right here goes,"

"_Oohh Yeah_

_Sometimes_  
_I Feel like I'm going out of_  
_My mind,_

_Boy the way you do me is a_  
_damn crime,_

_But then you smile at me_  
_and it's all right,_

_With you there aint nothin' in between,_

_Every time that I walk out the door,_  
_Tell myself I can't take it no more,_

_There's a part of me won't let you go_  
_Keep saying yes when my minds saying no,_

_Me and my heart we got issues,_  
_Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,_  
_Damn, I wish that I could resist you,_  
_Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you._  
_Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues._  
_We got issues, issues, issues._

_Its so wrong, boy you leave me hangin' for so long,_  
_You empty out my love until it's all gone,_  
_You change the words but still it's the same song,_  
_I'm tired of the melody._

_Change my number and throw out your clothes,_  
_But my feelings for you, it still shows,_  
_I keep building the walls round my heart,_  
_But then I see you, and it all falls apart..._

_Me and my heart we got issues,_  
_Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,_  
_Damn, I wish that I could resist you,_  
_Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you._  
_Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues._  
_We got issues, issues, issues._

_Why fight it, can't hide it_  
_Truth is I think I like it,_  
_Confusion, illusions_  
_still I don't know which way to go…._

_Me and my heart we got issues,_  
_Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,_  
_Damn, I wish that I could resist you,_  
_Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you._  
_Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues._  
_We got issues, issues, issues._

_Me and my heart we got issues,_  
_Don't know if I should hate you or miss you,_  
_Damn, I wish that I could resist you,_  
_Can't decide if I should leave you or kiss you._  
_Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues_

_We got issues, issues, issues_

_Me and my heart we got issues, issues, issues_  
_We got issues, issues, issues,_  
_We got issues, issues, issues_  
_We got issues, issues, issues_

_Me and my heart we got issues_  
_Don't know whether I should hate you or miss you."_

The rest of the band was trying to act like I had done badly though I could tell they knew I was good.

"Right How to Save a Life, Dec if you'd please track 5"

"_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_  
_Cause after all you do know best_  
_Try to slip past his defence_  
_Without granting innocence_  
_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
_The things you've told him all along_  
_And pray to God he hears you_  
_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_  
_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_  
_Drive until you lose the road_  
_Or break with the ones you've followed_  
_He will do one of two things_  
_He will admit to everything_  
_Or he'll say he's just not the same_  
_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
_Somewhere along in the bitterness_  
_And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life"_

It was going better than planned, I had always struggled with that song – because I'm a girl and a bloke sings that song – but it went well.

"Ok Fang get up, and Dec track 3 please." I said as Fang got up reluctantly and took his place next to me.

"_I __got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're suplyin',  
its electrifyin'!"_

_"You better shape up,_  
_'cause I need a man_  
_and my heart is set on you._  
_You better shape up;_  
_you better understand_  
_to my heart I must be true."_

_"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do."_

_"You're the one that I want._  
_You, oo, oo, honey._  
_The one that I want_  
_You, oo, oo, honey._  
_The one that I want_  
_you, oo, oo_  
_are what I need._  
_Oh, yes indeed."_

_"If you're filled_  
_with affection_  
_you're too shy to convey,_  
_meditate in my direction._  
_Feel your way."_

_"I better shape up,_  
_'cause you need a man"_

_"I need a man who can keep me satisfied"_

_"I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove"  
"You better prove that my faith is justified."_

_"Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside."_

_"You're the one that I want._  
_You, oo, oo, honey._  
_The one that I want_  
_You, oo, oo, honey._  
_The one that I want_  
_you, oo, oo"_

Once the song was over Fang practically ran to the chair, he had hated the idea when I had told him.

"Alright so these next two have a meaning to me I hope you can find what it is pretty quickly." I said "Track 9 then 11 please Dec."

_"Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
_

_That's O.K.; let's see how you do it  
_

_Put up your dukes, let's get down to it!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Fire Away!  
_

_You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair  
_

_But that's O.K., see if I care!  
_

_Knock me down, it's all in vain  
_

_I'll get right back on my feet again!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Fire Away!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
_

_Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
_

_You better make sure you put me in my place  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Come On; Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Fire Away!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
_

_Fire Away!"_

Oh, yes indeed

I glared at Dylan all the way through that song and he tried not to look but he knew today it was all going to come out starting with that song.

"_According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_incredible;_  
_He can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_Irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you._

_According to you_  
_I'm boring,_  
_I'm moody,_  
_You can't take me any place._  
_According to you_  
_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._  
_I'm the girl with the worst attention span;_  
_You're the boy who puts up with it._  
_According to you. According to you._

_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_Irresistible,_  
_Everything he ever wanted._  
_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you._

_I need to feel appreciated,_  
_Like I'm not hated. oh- no-._  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me_  
_You're stupid,_  
_You're useless,_  
_You can't do anything right._  
_But according to him_  
_I'm beautiful,_  
_Incredible,_  
_He can't get me out of his head._  
_According to him_  
_I'm funny,_  
_Irresistible,_  
_Everything he ever wanted._  
_Everything is opposite,_  
_I don't feel like stopping it,_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose._  
_He's into me for everything I'm not,_  
_According to you._  
_According to you._

_According to you_  
_I'm stupid,_  
_I'm useless,_  
_I can't do anything right."_

When I sang the According to you lines I glared at Dylan when it was according to him I looked at Fang, that song practically explained our whole problem.

"Well I think we have our new member people." Said Iggy standing and clapping making me blush

"Cheers guys." I said hugging each one in turn, as they started moving out to the bench I walked over to Fang wanting him to know what Dylan had been doing the only way was for him to see. "Wait at the door for me please." I asked

"Alright." He agreed going out of the door but looking in so Dylan couldn't see him. Once Dylan thought he had gone he went ballistic.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted punching me in the chest making me fall the floor at the base of the door

"You know exactly what for! I've had enough of you and being your punch bag! Once everyone knows I'll be the happiest person on earth. And one more thing, your dumped!" I gasped as he started kicking me wildly so much so my head snapped back and hit the door - everything went black – I passed out.

Fang P.O.V.

Once I had left the room Dylan just went crazy he started punching Max then she hit the floor at the bottom of the door I was so angry I tried to get in but she was blocking the way obviously knocked out.

"Dylan! What are you doing?" I roared but unfortunately the door was sound proof. I couldn't get to her at all, so the only way was to push her out of the way. I did so saying sorry as I didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had. It was a struggle to get in but once I did I leapt at Dylan punching him madly then pushing him over to get to Max.

"Max! Max wake up! MAX!" I shouted at her but she showed no signs of hearing me, I checked her over for injuries all she seemed to have was a broken arm and loads of bruises.

"Shit, Dylan you thick idiot you could have killed her!" I shouted running up to him ready to kill him myself.  
"Nick Ride what has happened here!" Shouted Mr Parry walking in to see me almost on Dylan my fists raised and Max on the floor just laid there her eyes closed and arm bent partially the wrong way.

"Sir, its Dylan he's been beating Max up and now she's on the floor and I think she needs an ambulance." I explained as he left the room to go and phone an ambulance – hopefully it'll be quick – and I went over to her picking her up, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and a tear welling up in mine. Iggy suddenly burst through the door from nowhere and went over the Dylan and punched him squarely in the face, took hold of his collar and pressed him up against the wall.

"IS THERE SOMETHING UP WITH YOUR HEAD? EH? WHAT PART OF MAX UNCONSCIOUS IS RIGHT? WHAT PART OF GOING OUT INVOVLES KICKING HER ON THE FLOOR?" He screamed in his face. Iggy was tightening his grip "You've messed with the wrong family. You are so in for it tonight" Iggy snarled

"Oh so you're inbreeding now are you?" Dylan snapped back; to then get another few punches from Iggy.

"Nah that's how you came into this life." He growled walking over to me holding Max sat on the desk where we had all been sat just moments ago "She going to be ok?" He asked

"Maybe. Where did you come from?" I asked stroking her hair to feel something wet on my hand, I looked at it horrified to see blood on my fingers.

"Well I went out of the room and saw everything. Tried to get in saw you had gotten in and ran to the door but got told off for running indoors and finally got here." He explained. I hugged Max closer as she had stopped breathing I couldn't hold back the tears anymore a few escaped no matter how hard I tried to be strong. Iggy rather than mock me for crying just put his hand on my shoulder.

"The ambulance is here Nick, come on." He said indicating to the door, I got up and out of the window the ambulance stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Can I go with her?" I asked feeling like a little kid looking up at sir

"You'll have to ask the paramedics but I'll let you if you can." He reassured me patting me on my back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah heyy I love this chapter not as much as chappy 9 but a close second! Anyway not as much violence as I thought I would put in this so it will be chappy 11 that will have most of the fights probably! SO R&R LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER R&R BEFORE! PLEASE :) **

**Love you guys! In a friendly thanks a bunch sort of a way lol not in a creapy way! :S :D**

**Fly on**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

The ride in the ambulance was silent except for the sirens, and the constant murmur of the paramedics fiddling with little instruments that were attached to Max. She looked so peaceful probably how she would look when she was asleep. I held her hand so that I hoped she knew I was close to her.

"We will be at the hospital in two minutes uh... sorry what's your name?" asked one of the paramedics

"Fang" I told him keeping my eyes on Max

"How are you two related?"

"Oh no relation... we... we go out." I said quite happy

"Nice, so she seems stable at the moment but they will take her straight into theatre so fix her arm. It's pretty bad mate." He said grimly

"Right ok. She will be ok won't she?" I asked nervously

"We can't promise anything but we'll try our hardest that I can promise you." He replied

"What about the back of her head? I mean it was bleeding when I picked her up." I said showing him my bloodstained fingers.

"The other doctors will look at it while she is in theatre. For now her breathing is stable, there's nothing else we can do now." He told me as we practically flew through the windscreen we braked that hard, Max still made no indication that she was awake. They got her onto one of those bed trolleys **(no idea what they are called so they are trolleys now hope no one minds;)) **and wheeled her away. I was just left stood in the corridor leading into the theatre, I sat down on one of the uncomfortable, hard and hideously green plastic chairs which were attached to the wall, also green but not as horrible as the chairs. I rested my head in my hands after half an hour as she still hadn't come out of the theatre which sounded like they were doing some sort of show with her as the main character, I thought that would suit Max well as she likes attention, or more like she liked attention as she didn't seem to be coming out of there for a while.

It was a good two hours before she appeared again, I tried to go up to her as they wheeled the bed along but a cute, red head nurse came up, taking off her gloves as she walked up to me, and started talking about Max.

"Well we've pinned her arm, it's been broken in three places, and they've fixed part of her skull that had cracked. She'll wake up in half an hour or so."

"She will wake up won't she?" I asked worriedly, I had seen the hospital soaps – due to my mum being obsessed with them – where someone goes in for an operation and don't wake up after.

"Yes there is no reason why she shouldn't." She reassured leading me to where they were going to put her. They lifted her limp body off of the trolley and onto the bed next to it. I practically ran up her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Whoa steady on man. She ain't gonna die mate you can calm down." Laughed a Doctor, who was probably the one that operated on her

"Sorry it's just..." I trailed off keeping my eyes firmly on Max whose eyes seem to be flickering although it could have been the light

"Yeah I know it's horrible when you love someone and they end up in a state like that. Once she is awake we will have to ask her a few questions like how she came to be that badly beat up." He said patting me on the back – they seem to be doing that a lot lately – and pulling up a chair for me.

"Thanks." I replied "I know how this happened." My voice barely audible

"Good well we still have to ask her and we'll ask you too. In the mean time rest a bit and get something to drink. It'll be better for both of you if you aren't tired or dehydrated." He said walking off to another bedridden person. I held her hand tightly not wanting to let go, but soon enough I was starting to wish I'd brought something to eat. I looked around and spotted a sign saying 'Cafe this way' with an arrow pointing out of the ward and down some steps. I put my coat over the back of the chair and fished about in my pocket for a pen and a bit of paper which was usually lurking in there somewhere. I found them quite quickly and wrote a note explaining where I was if she woke up and found herself alone just staring at the white walls and ceiling. I got up and walked to the door constantly looking over my shoulder to see if she woke up, I almost crashed into – ironically – the crash team which use them heart thingy machines. I murmured sorry and walked quickly to the door so not to get in anyone's way.

The stairs clanked and creaked as I walked down them fast so that I'd be back to Max quicker. My blood was still boiling, the image of Dylan beating her up clear in my mind, I tried to shake it away but I couldn't... before I knew it I had punched the wall angrily scraping some of the skin off of my knuckles. I just wanted to sit down and cry, I wanted so much – more than the world – to just kick the life out of Dylan bring him so close to death he would be able to touch it. To watch him fall into hell and beg me to take him out of it so I could just laugh and walk away, wipe the memory I ever had a step brother clean out of my mind.

Max P.O.V

I opened one of my eyes, could have been the left one but I wasn't sure I was still a bit drowsy and had a killer headache. I opened it partially letting the bright white walls flood in and make my headache worse. I put my hands over my face; one of my arms seemed a lot warmer than the other and what felt like someone's heavy coat draped over it. This time I opened both of my eyes curiosity getting the most of me as I didn't recognise the walls and I so wanted to know what was up with my arm. I opened my eyes – painfully – to see a row of hospital beds in front of me, and as I tried to get up into a sitting position I found that I couldn't put any weight onto my arm. Once I had struggled for what felt like an hour trying to get up I finally got into position. I looked at my arm to see it in a white cast from the middle of my upper right arm right up to wrist; I was confused to say the least. As I was admiring my arm – and occasionally flicking it 'cause I could (and I was bored) – I noticed a small scrap of paper near my leg. I opened it – as it was folded shut – I instantly noticed Fang's handwriting and my heart skipped a beat, he was here he had come with me! Either that or he just sent the note to me, but I read it to find out. It read;

'_Hey Max I've gone to the Cafe cause I'm hungry. Can't bring you back anything sorry__, I'll be back soon though. Promise_

_Xxx_

_Fang'_

So he _was_ here! Those 'kisses' made me feel better except the bit where he couldn't bring me back anything as I suddenly felt really peckish. As I was re-reading the note a young doctor came up to me and asked.

"Hey glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" He face was kind and he had an amazing smile with bright white teeth, his eyes were bright green and friendly.

"Yeah not bad, got a banging headache though" I said wincing as I touched my temples.

"That usually is a side effect of anaesthetic" He replied "Oh has your boyfriend gone to the Cafe? They do wonderful cups of teas down there." He added. I suddenly felt really scared and probably showed it too as he looked really confused, what if Dylan had come too? Did he not get the message when I dumped him before I got knocked out? What did he mean anaesthetic?

"Who?" I croaked out looking at him with a horrified expression on my face, the doctor guy – didn't know his name at all – was looking at me really worriedly.

"The dark haired one, Nick I think he said his name was." I let out a massive sigh of relief "Is everything alright?" He asked concerned

"Oh everything's fine, just fine. God I thought you meant Dylan then" I said then looking confused either he's just looking at the small picture because Fang came with me so he is thinking he is my boyfriend or... I'm not sure. I spaced out a little bit, but was brought back to the real world by the doctor laughing. "What?"

"You don't half space out a lot. Anyway I'll wait till he comes back so I can ask you some questions, see you in a bit. Oh, and if he comes back ask one of the nurses for Dr Keaston, alright?" He said walking off to another person's bed, and I was left waiting for Fang to get back. I lay on my side not wanting to look at a strange man with a stupid long beard, if Fang or Iggy start growing a beard I'm going over to their house and shaving it off!

Fang P.O.V

I ran up the stairs wanting to get back to Max, I had taken longer than I had planned to but the girl behind the till seemed adamant to give me her number and I call her. But I had my girlfriend to get back to, even calling Max that made me feel happier inside. I ran up the last bit of stairs jumping them in two's and even three steps at a time. I fell through the door trying to do the last four steps in one, as I casually fell through the door I felt hundreds of pairs of eyes watching me all hoping I was going to visit them – that I was one of their family coming to see them. My eyes instantly found Max lying on her side looking out of the window; I walked quickly and quietly up to her. I placed my hand on her waist making her jump slightly, and turn over to look at me.

"Hey Max." I said looking into her beautiful deep brown eyes.

"Fang" She said sounding relieved, trying to get up, I helped her up and she just wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered "Just you?"

"Yeah just me" I replied not wanting to let go, Max let go first but still held my hands

"What's this about you being my boyfriend?" She asked smiling at me

"Ah well, it's ok if you don't wanna be but-"

"Don't be daft Fang! Of course I'll go out with you! I've wanted to for ages but never found the right time to ask!" She slightly squealed hugging me again making me go red slightly, when she pulled back from the hug her eyes met mine and we leaned closer together, just as our lips were about to meet, I could feel her warm breath on my face, a doctor came up startling us.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully as if he liked breaking people apart when they were having a good moment. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked stupidly

"Yes you were but the moment seems to have passed now!" Snapped Max glaring at him, I felt sorry for the guy but he seemed unfazed by Max's glare.

"Ok guys I need to ask you some questions involving Max's injuries. So how did this happen?" He asked looking from me to Max back to me again.

"Well... Fang's brother he used to go out with me and well before we broke up, which was a few minutes before I arrived here, he kept beating me up. I don't know why he just did. But today it was a lot worse I sang some songs he didn't like which explained the situation and once everyone had left he went crazy. And after that I came here, met you, and you stopped a nice ending to a horrible part of my life I will _never_ get back!" She explained the doctor just nodded all the way through it every so often murmuring 'Oh yeah' and 'Alright'.

"So guys I'll have to go get a form, we need it in writing as with all things and we'll do something about it in the mean time why don't you call your families let them know where you are and that you're safe, yeah?" He said walking off into an office. I looked down at Max who had still been glaring at the doctor; she looked up at me and whispered

"Now where were we?" she grinned, putting her arms around my neck again, as we both leaned closer to each other, I saw the doctor coming back out of the corner of my eye, and without wasting anytime I brought my lips to hers quickly. This time he couldn't interrupt and I saw him walk out of my view in the opposite direction, as I put my arms around her waist and pulled her gently closer to me. I don't know how long we were kissing for but once we stopped I wish we still were.

"Better find a phone." I said sitting myself down next to her on the bed.

"Why?" She asked putting her head on one side, making her eyes get bigger and slightly pull out her bottom lip.

"Because one) Angel will be waiting for you two) I don't want to get in trouble with your mum oh and three) the sooner we phone them the longer we can have kissing yeah?" I replied looking at her sweet face, I couldn't help myself she just looked so cute I leant in and kissed her again. She hadn't seen it coming either and was a little taken a back but still kissed me back.


	11. Chapter 11

**OKayy well chapter 11 was part of chapter 10 'cause I forgot I even had a chapter 10 already posted on here :D lol **

**PLEASE R&R PLEASE I WILL UPDATE MORE THE MORE REVIEWS I GET I PROMISE! **

**ENJOY! Sorry if I spell Jebs last name wrong you must bear with me as the England V Hunary game is on and most of my attention is focused on that but the way we're playing... which is... DISPICABLE! HORRENDUS! && CATASTOPHIC! LOL **

* * *

CHAPTER 11

"Go get us one of them phones on wheels the nurses have 'em." She said pulling back reluctantly from our kiss. I agreed and wandered off to the nurses' station.

Max P.O.V

Fang went off to the nurses' station to get a telephone that moves around the beds. I watched him get up and go wondering what I would say and who to call first, as I was thinking about that a man got wheeled in beside me. I probably wouldn't have taken any notice but when the doctor said his name I suddenly got curious, Mr Batchelder. I faintly remember my mum mentioning someone with that name, although it could have been Mr Hatcheller the guy from the corner shop. I didn't know but he looked slightly familiar, I looked over at him trying to figure out whether I did know him or not.

"You alright love?" The man asked, I suddenly became embarrassed as I must have been staring at him

"Huh? Oh sorry it's just I think I've met you before." I confessed

"What's your name? Although you look faintly like my eldest daughter."

"Maximum Martinez. You?"

"Jeb Batchelder. You know that name sounds familiar, but I'm sorry I can't remember much, from when she was first born. I knew I had two children, the second defiantly called Ella." He said in deep thought

"Yeah? Sorry I don't remember that name either, but you look familiar. I have a sister called Ella too" I said. The guy smiled and lay back on the bed in pain "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, fine, and completely fine. Honest." He said looking at me clearly in pain

"One) you don't look fine and two) you wouldn't be in here if you were fine." I argued, and the man just laughed

"You remind me of my first wife. I'm in here 'cause my hearts playing up, I was born with a hole in it so they say it's a miracle I made it to this age." He replied clutching his chest. I turned my head to the nurses' station wondering whether I should shout one across seeing as though the guy was adamant he was fine. As I looked back to him he had a smile stretched across his face and he croaked out.

"Tell Valencia I'm sorry and she brought you up good."

"What? Hang on how do you know my mum?" I demanded irritated at the fact he was still smiling

"I knew I had heard that name before. How's my daughter doing?" He asked then I realised he meant me! He was my dad I hadn't seen for god knows how long! Then his face went suddenly to a deathly grey shade and the monitor attached to him started flat lining. **(basically when the heart monitor squiggly line stops being squiggly and is just a line meaning their dead. Sorry to those who have had their family lost like that I know it's not nice****) **Loads of nurses and doctors came from nowhere and pulled the curtains around him. Fang joined my side and looked concerned at my shocked face.

"What's up babe?"

"He... Him... The guy... It's my dad!" I finally spat out as the doctor was revealed by one of the nurses looking down at his watch at my dad had the sheet covering his face

"Time of death 14, 37." Said the doctor looking at his watch and some other people came and wheeled him away as looked on horrified. I looked up at Fang opening and closing my mouth like a flipping goldfish! He sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug, where I buried my head in his chest crying my eyes out. He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair, rocking slightly as if I were a small child. I held onto his t-shirt as if my life depended on it, he didn't seem to mind, then one of the nurses, Donna I think they called her, came up to us wheeling the phone along. She came and sympathetically patted me on my back and left without a word. I reluctantly let go of Fang and looked sideways at the phone, Fang wiped my eyes with his thumbs holding my face in his hands. We stared at each other for a while before he came closer, tilted his head to the left, still looking straight at my eyes. He brought his lips to mine, our kisses got passionate and soon enough I could feel his tongue begging to be let in, I opened my mouth a tiny bit and he took the opportunity instantly feeling gently around my mouth. I suddenly felt like I was going to cry again, if I had actually found the courage to ask him out I wouldn't have been laid in hospital, my dad just dying minutes ago next to me and I wouldn't be covered in bruises and my arm wouldn't have been in a cast. Fang pulled back first amazingly as he probably noticed we were attracting a lot of attention by the surrounding bedbound people.

"Uh... who are you calling first?" Asked Fang looking around then looked at me flashing his to-die-for smiles.

"I dunno, maybe Iggy, need him to pick up Angel for me, then mum I suppose." I answered picking up the phone. I dialled Iggy's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Iggy. It's Max."

"Oh Max hey! How are you?"

"Not bad, got a broken arm, a splitting headache and my dad just died next to me so everything's just dandy." I replied sarcastically

"Sorry about that Max, really I am. Oh and we've got a load of guys and a few girls ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" I asked worriedly

"We're beating up Dylan tonight." He replied rather excitedly

"Oh right... have fun. Oh and Iggy I need you to pick up Angel for me please I don't think I'll be out that quickly. She'll go with you though she'll know to go with you." I asked well kind of pleaded.

Silence,

"Ok I'll go pick her up, just be careful yeah?" He accepted

"Igg I'm in a hospital how can I not be careful?" I asked jokingly

"So see yah later, bye"

"Bye. Beat him up good please." I almost begged tears welling up in my eyes which I blinked back quickly. I put the phone down and looked at Fang sighing, I leaned back shutting my eyes, not only was I tired but I really didn't want to talk to my mum at the moment.

"It'll only get worse the longer you don't tell your mum." Fang said scarily reading my mind though he might be a bit scared at what'll happen when she finds out he had been with me all along and didn't call her as soon as we arrived.

"Kay." I sighed reaching down for the phone again, I dialled the number slowly savouring the moments before the questioning began.

"Hello Valencia Martinez' phone."

"Mum"

"Maximum? What's up darling?" She asked concerned

"Well don't freak out please but I'm in hospital."

"OH MY GOD! WHO'S WITH YOU? HOW COME YOU'RE THERE? ARE YOU OK? WHAT'S WRONG?" She practically shouted down the phone

"Whoa whoa mum one question at a time please, one) Fang's with me two) one word Dylan three) Broken arm and a splitting headache." I answered hopefully in order or it'll sound weird

"Fang? Why isn't a teacher there? *sigh* right Dylan? What do you mean Dylan? A broken arm you say mmmm... I'll be right over!" She decided

"There's no need mum I'm being looked after properly, and I'll explain later when I come out I'll phone you when they actually tell me and a teacher isn't here because they aren't here simple really." I answered

"Hmmm... Well I still want to see you-"

"And you will later. I'm tired now." I interrupted

"Oh ok." She replied sounding disappointed

"And one last thing, dad's dead." I gulped as Fang held my hand and with the other arm put it around my shoulders pulling me to him as I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"What?" She asked calmer than I expected

"Dad died next to me, he said to tell you sorry and that you brought me up good." I whimpered tears forming again only this time they escaped

"Oh... Right... see you later then. Bye hunny." She said and put the phone down, I just let go of the phone the coils springing it away from me, and Fang bent down and put it back on the hook and went back to cuddling me. I shuffled along my bed a bit so he could sit next to me, and he did gently stroking my hair kissing the top of my head his lips staying there for what seemed like an age.

* * *

**Fang: Jebs dead?**

**Me: Yeah that's what it says durrh**

**Fang: kwl Max is taking it worse than she would **

**Me: Oh shut it! Do you wanna kiss her again or not?**

**Fang:Umm...**

**Iggy: *Walking through door didn't even know was there* Stupid question. Of course he wants to kiss her again. Why am I with Nudge?**

**Me: Cos I say so. I AM A GOD!**

**Fang&Iggy: Yeah. Right.**

**Me: I am. Don't question my powers I mean I've given you back your sight Igg**

**Iggy: Yeah but taken my wings **

**Me: I want wings *sticking out bottom lip***

**Fang: So do most little children**

**Me: Do I look like an effing child? Eh? Do I? Do I F#*k!**

**Iggy: LANGUAGE**

**Me: oh shuddup *Grins* guys! You know what to say.**

**Iggy&Fang: Read and **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiyah sorry for the wait :/ was in Devon now I'm back home and my ex step-dad has stopped the internet connection so it's the long awaited 12th Chapter! Enjoy! **

**Fly on**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Fang put one arm around my shoulders pulling me closer and the other went around the front of my waist. While I leant my head into his neck every so often bursting out into tears as out of the corner of my eye I see an empty bed beside me.

"Hey hey it's going to be alright yeah?" He said although it was more like a question

"I suppose. It's just so weird, before if dad had died I'd feel sad sure but to be honest I wouldn't care that much. I mean he was never there long enough for me to know him properly, all except he had a son and married a younger woman called Brigid I think. But knowing he died beside after just realising I was his first daughter it's kinda surreal." I replied looking up at Fang who looked kinda relieved that I had actually said something rather than sat there crying. He nodded and looked down at me even when we're sat down he's taller than me, it's quite annoying I used to be that tallest but now I'm the shortest of the three of us.

"But, next time someone's beating you up which I hope won't happen. But still tell me next time, don't wait until this happens. I don't want to see you like that again, please you don't know how much it hurt me seeing you all bruised and bleeding on the floor." He said, I was shocked that had to be the longest thing he had ever said since God knows when!

"I... I'm sorry." I replied tears forming again

"You lied Max-" He started looking as if he was going to cry

"I know... I know I had reasons though. If I told anyone it would be worse." I tried explaining

"Worse than being put in hospital?" He asked

"Probably, he might have gone so far that I'd end up like my dad!" I argued back "God you must hate me for lying"

"... Hate you? Max come on, I'm... I'm head over heels in love with you!" Fang practically shouted out, I looked up at him almost questioningly but just before I opened my mouth to say something he leant down kissing me tenderly but with so much passion it was heavenly. He cupped my face in his hands moving his slightly to the side to get closer; I could feel his tongue move around the outside of my lips. I opened my mouth teasingly slowly allowing it entrance. I could feel a smile growing on his lips as he tried even more to get closer. I pulled away suddenly aware of my mum stood at the foot of my bed.

"So this is you being tired is it Maximum?" She asked looking between me and the back of Fangs head. He was grinning at me but also looking slightly sheepish and I'm guessing I looked the same too. I shrugged nodding and shaking my head at the same time, biting my bottom lip knowing I was in so much trouble.

"How did you end up like this?" She asked looking at my cast and my eyes which were both blackened by bruises

"As I said: Dylan." I replied simply flicking my arm for no good reason but so I didn't have to look up at her and meet her eyes.

"Dylan did this to you?" She asked slightly disbelievingly

"Uh yeah..." I said continually flicking my arm making slightly different pitches the further I went along my arm I had quite a good tune going on.

"Maximum stop flicking your arm!" She snapped so I quickly took my hand away from my arm and looked up at her "I wouldn't have thought Dylan would have done a thing like this"

"Mum you're starting to sound like you don't believe me! Look Fang saw everything." I said

"I did and so did Iggy!" He protested finally turning around to look at my mum

"Hmm... I bet he did."

"First you don't even show any emotion when I said dad died and now you accuse me of lying and accuse my best friends!" I argued tears falling down my face uncontrollably; Fang pulled me into a hug calming me down.

"Max of course I was upset at the news Jeb had died I just didn't know take it. I mean should I be sad or I don't know what. And I do believe you it's just weird how a quiet kid like Dylan could so a thing like this and I'm not accusing Fang or Iggy of anything." She replied softly patting my leg. I just hung onto Fang as if my life depended on it.

"Max" He whispered

"Huh?"

"Can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" I said letting go slightly of his neck.

"How long will you be in here?" Asked mum looking around

"I dunno" I sniffed burying my head into Fangs shoulder

"Who's your doctor?"

"Umm... Dr Keaston. Just ask one of the nurses for him." I replied, she went away to the nurses' station.

"God I am in _so _much trouble" I whispered

Iggy P.O.V

I watched Max and Fang get taken away in an green and yellow ambulance, it's lights flashing blue and red and the siren playing away. Almost all of the school had come out to watch them get into the ambulance, many gasped and a few pointed and whispered quite a lot did all three. Nudge came up behind me scaring me as she jumped on my back.

"Oh my God did you see the state of Max? Has Fang gone with her? Did you see what happened I mean Fang couldn't, wouldn't do a thing like that to Max would he? No he loves her too much. Oh my God it was Dylan wasn't it? I thought she said she wasn't getting beaten up by him." Questioned Nudge putting her head on my shoulder

"Yeah I saw, Fang didn't do it. I watched Dylan do it." I replied hatred rising up in me again; I clenched my hands into fists wanting to knock the life out of Dylan. To watch him fall down on the floor, and to see him in a worse state than Max, but I couldn't do it on my own I'd need the rest of the guys. He needed to know how Max felt laid there on the floor unconscious and in pain. "We need to find the guys. We're going to give Dylan a taste of his own medicine"

"Don't get hurt yeah? I don't want you going off in an ambulance too!" Said Nudge kissing me on my cheek

"I won't, promise. Dylan will come out worse than us. I bet we won't even have a scratch on us." I reassured hoping what I said would be the truth and not just words. "Come on lets go find 'em" I said taking her hand and walking towards the school to find Dec, Travie and Kieran.

It didn't take long, typically they were at our bench laughing along with a few of Max's girl mates like Frankie (a.k.a Francesca), Holly, Lozz (a.k.a Lauren), Rainy (a.k.a April, she's called Rainy because on her birthday it always rains) and George (a.k.a Georgia).

"Hey Iggy! S'up with Max?" Shouted Dec waving over at us

"One word Dylan!" I shouted back

"What? Dylan?" Questioned Kieran looking at me really confused

"Yeah Dylan. He beat her up, badly. She's been taken to hospital don't know how long she'll be there but with the state she was in" I said as we neared the bench the guys stood up

"Dylan? God that prat I never liked him."

"The freak! Why'd he do that?"

"He did it because... I don't know but what I do know if you guys help me is that he'll end up the same way."

"What're you planning?" Asked Rainy looking up from her I-pod

"What I'm planning is that we, if you help me, we beat up Dylan worse." I replied

"Ooh I'm _so_ up for that!" said Dec punching his hand looking quite evil

"Me too" Joined Travie putting his fist in the middle of the circle we had formed, Dec didn't hesitate to put his fist on top Travie's. Kieran looked a little apprehensive but still staked his fist too, I put mine on top of his, to my surprise Nudge put hers on mine and the other girls followed her.

"Anything to get back at Dylan for what he's done to Max" Said Frankie grinning

"What's the plan then?" Asked Lauren "'Cause I mean we need to do it at the right time right place everything needs to be planned." Lauren was always good at organising, birthdays, days out, fights anything that needed organising she was the one you should turn to. We all sat down either on the table or the seats around it discussing where and when we were going to get him.

"We can't do it in school" Said Holly

"What about that little street before we get to your house Iggy. It's quiet and there's hardly anyone that goes down there." Pointed out Georgia

"Are we all going to give him a piece of our minds or are you lads going to beat him up and we get to kinda have a go at the end or what?" Asked Rainy she is very much so a tomboy and loved a good fight either in it or watching. She is a fully trained kick boxer so you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. **(Sorry I didn't put these characters in earlier but hey) **

I clapped my hands grinning we finally had a plan all we had to do know was wait till the end of school and for Dylan to get to the right spot. We knew he always walked home through that little side street leading onto my road. The rest of the day didn't seem to go fast enough but the last lesson came rather quickly. As we settled down after lots of talking about Max and Fang, suddenly my phone started vibrating in my pocket I stood up and went over to Sir.

"Umm... Sir Can I go to the toilet I'm not feeling to good" I lied trying to look convincing; he nodded and gave me the out of lesson pass. Luckily the phone kept vibrating until I made it to the toilets

"Hello?" I asked

"Yeah Iggy It's Max" Replied Max

"Oh Max hey! How are you?"

"Not bad, got a broken arm, a splitting headache and my dad just died next to me so everything's just dandy." She said sarcastically

"Sorry about that Max, really I am. Oh and we've got a load of guys and a few girls ready for tonight."

"What's happening tonight?" Max asked sounding worried then I remembered she wasn't here so she wouldn't know about the fight.

"We're beating up Dylan tonight." I replied rather excitedly

"Oh right... have fun. Oh and Iggy I need you to pick up Angel for me please I don't think I'll be out that quickly. She'll go with you though she'll know to go with you."

Silence,

"Ok I'll go pick her up, just be careful yeah? I accepted

"Igg I'm in a hospital how can I not be careful?"

"So see yah later, bye"

"Bye. Beat him up good please."

Great so I had to go pick up Angel as well have a fight, and I couldn't let Angel see the fight she's too young. Oh and there's Gazzy as well, this was just getting better I would have to run as fast as I could to pick them up, take them back to my place, it was closer and get to a fight in time as well. It was all going to be a bit tight. I walked back to class, gave Mr Bellamy the out of lesson pass, sat down and wrote a note to 'the fighters'.

_Hey guys (and girls) that was Max phoning. She's staying in hospital for a while but doesn't know how long. But I need to go pick up Angel and Gazzy so we'll need to slow down Dylan somehow._

_Pass this on once you have read it or written what you think_

_Iggy_

I passed it to Dec who sat behind me, I saw out of the corner of my eye him reading it and writing his reply then passing it to Travie who did the same passing it on. The note went around the class quite quickly and came back to me with several replies.

_Alright Igg but I've heard Dylan's got an after school detention and he's been expelled for a while due to what he did to Max, so he'll be out of school around 4ish so loads of time._

_Dec_

_Hey Igg nice to know she's been in contact. It's alright if you've gotta go get Angel and Gaz._

_Trav_

_Kwl I'll tell Nudge n she'll go wiv u I bet. DONT GET SIDETRACKED! U KNOWS WOT I MEEN! _

_Holly x_

I smiled to myself reading the last one; we have been known to get side tracked when doing things together like picking up Gazzy and packing away stuff to do with the band.

"Is something amusing you Peter?"

"Huh? Oh no sir nothing sir" I said quickly

"Feeling better?"

"Yes sir"

"Would you give Nick and Maximum the homework when you next see them?"

"Can do sir" I agreed getting up to the front picking up the sheets telling us what to do. Great R.E homework for over the weekend, I hate R.E it's just one of those marmite lessons you either like it or you hate it and I hate marmite too. The bell went while I was walking back to my seat and as soon as the bell went everyone stood up their chairs grating along the floor like someone pulling their fingernails across a blackboard. Sir tried desperately to stop us from packing away but it was the last lesson on a Friday so he had no chance. We packed away our things and were out the door before he stopped trying to stop us. We met the others that weren't in our lessons at our bench. They were sat around it I-pods in their ears, mouthing the words to the songs that were playing or dancing badly (it's the only way we dance in our group). Nudge hugged me and I told her Max had rung and that we needed to go pick up Angel and Gazzy.

"Come on then! Can you carry me while running? Like on your back or something?" She asked quickly – the only way Nudge knows how to speak.

"Get on then." I sighed as she jumped on my back and told everyone we weren't going to be long and they just rolled their eyes and set off to the 'fight spot' as it is now being called. I ran off as fast as I could, it wasn't far to the little school and with my running it took even less.

"Gazzy! Go get Angel she's coming over to our house for a while!" I shouted at him once I saw his familiar blonde hair and blue eyes in the crowd. He nodded and ran over to Angel and started talking to her. I waved over at them and I could feel Nudge on my back waving too. They both came over Gazzy running and Angel skipping along happily.

"Hello little Angel, Max can't pick you up tonight so you're gonna come over to our house for a bit ok?" I told her and she nodded happily agreeing. She liked it at our house it was like a second home for her, and she got along fantastically with Gazzy, their blonde hair and blue eyes made them look like they were twins. We walked painfully slowly to our house and once we reached there obviously mum had heard what had happened via school.

"Where's Dylan?" She shouted anger in her voice and face

"Still at school he's got an after school. Mum can I beat him up?" I asked it was a long shot I know but I had to try

"What and go down to his low level? No..."

"He's not even your child! Please mum he's hurt my best friend badly, she's laid in hospital with a broken arm and a nasty head wound. She was knocked out, please mum he needs to know not to mess with us, with this family with my mates!" I argued but he wasn't her child she married his dad then he left after Dylan's real mum died and divorced our mum then Dylan came to live with us because... well I don't know why I never asked.

"I know, I know. But Iggy beating someone up because they've done it to someone else isn't right. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"You've told me that, how many times? Come on mum..." I pleaded

"I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. But once he comes home that will be that last time. He is going to live with his father obviously staying here is not an option anymore." She sighed "Just be careful he is clearly dangerous" She said kissing me on my cheek then walked back into the kitchen. I looked over at Nudge who was coming down the stairs after leading the little ones up there.

"Let's get going he'll be leaving school now." I said practically dragging her through the door – it's almost show time!

* * *

**Fang; Why can't I beat up Dylan?**

**Me: Coz I haven't written it all yet maybe in the 13th but I aint promising anything!**

**Fang: Aww Taa **

**Me: It's ok but... **

**Iggy: Can I beat him up badly? **

**ME: Maaaayyybbeeee**

**Dylan: Why does everyone hate me?**

**ME: Ummm... where do you want me to start? Have you been reading my book? or the books your in?**

**Dylan: Not particually **

**Me: Come on just read it please! Oh and guys whose gonna say it?**

**Iggy: REEEEEVVIIIEEEWWW!**

**Fang: HEY I was gonna say it!**

**ME: Guys guys Fang you can say it next chapter !**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Iggy P.O.V (still)

We ran to the little street it wasn't far but I insisted on running, Nudge was lagging behind just to annoy me. Even with Nudge being slow we made it to the street ages before Dylan was due to arrive. There was a derelict bus stop on the pavement with a seat next to it; they were all sat on it waiting for us.

"Yo Igg what took you so long?" Shouted Travie even though we were close enough for him not to shout.

"You know children don't walk as fast as you want 'em too" I replied shrugging then Dec looked at me and jerked his head to the side. I looked over and Dylan was just at the other end of the street, we all stood up and walked to him. He was looking down at the floor as he walked along and he didn't notice until we had surrounded him.

"Oh what are you guys trying to be like the mafia?" He asked smirking

"Maybe but we don't use horses heads" I replied curling my hands and jumped at him punching him as hard as I could. He staggered backwards and everyone leapt at him fists and kicks flying everywhere. Rainy swept her feet underneath is so he landed roughly on the floor, George and Lozz took a step back letting Dec and Travie get a better shot. Dylan didn't even try to fight back he just curled up in a ball on the floor it was as if he was expecting it. We were practically queuing up to have a go at either kicking him or punching him really hard. His lip had split in several different places, his eyes were bloodshot and turning purple around the edges, his elbows were scraped raw after Rainy swept him off of his feet and he landed on a pile of sharp stones. I signalled to them to stop and I stood over his weak form on the floor. I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach winding him badly.

"Come on guys." I said turning my back on him. Rainy just went up and kicked him squarely in the back making Dylan writhe in pain before following me out of the street and to my house.

Fang P.O.V

Mrs M came back with the doctor who was carrying a form with him.

"How long will my daughter be in here?" Asked Mrs M

"Two days will be the minimum. And could you please fill in this form explaining how you became like this." He said handing Max a sheet of paper "Thanks"

"Great. Do you have a pen?" She asked as I started searching my pockets and finally finding a pen and handing it to her "Cheers" Max started writing out what happened and then handing to the doctor who walked off

"Max do you want me to stay?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets

"Of course I want you to stay! It's whether you want to." She replied

"Yeah I'd like to stay" I smiled sitting next to her putting my arm around her shoulder while she put her head on my shoulder.

Max P.O.V

Fang put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, I felt so safe with him by my side.

"I need to go home to get some things. You know a t-shirt and other things." Said Fang

"Ok don't be too long" I replied hugging him as he stood up and walked towards the door every so often looking over his shoulder at me. Mum looked at me then at Fang and went after him, now I was really confused.

Fang P.O.V

I walked out of the ward door and made it halfway down the stairs when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around quickly almost falling down the stairs but regained my balance to see Mrs M stood there.

"Fang how are you going to get home?"

"Dunno taxi" I replied I hadn't really thought about it

"Well here take this money so you can get home in a taxi." She said delving into her bag and bringing out her purple leather purse. She brought out a wad of money and thrust it at me, I stepped back a few steps looking confused at the money

"Mrs M I can't accept your money" I said

"How many times Fang call me Valencia, and since we may soon in a few years be family so take it please."

"What do you mean family?"

"Well you two are clearly in love so I'm seeing a wedding on the way." She laughed pushing the money into my hands

"Thanks" I grinned taking the money and carried on down the stairs Valencia following me making sure I actually got a taxi. A bright yellow taxi was waiting outside for anyone that wanted a lift, I knocked on his window and once it had gone down he asked

"Where to mate?"

"2472 Lyric Avenue please mate." I asked him and jumped in the back as he started the engine Valencia waved bye and went back indoors. "Hey could you wait outside the house for a bit I just need to get some things then I need to get back to this hospital ok?"

"Sure whatever so long as you can pay for it?" He said and drove out of the hospital car park. I turned my head so I could try to keep the hospital in my view as if there was going to be a massive sign above it saying Max is ok or something. The car smelt sickeningly strongly of cigarettes and those tree air fresheners I kept my face as close to the open window to get some fresh air into my lungs.

He stopped outside my house and I practically fell out of the car and ran into the house, Iggy and our group of friends were sat in the kitchen and mum was sat on the sofa next to Dylan who looked like he had been beaten up badly with a first aid kit. I raised my eyebrows at Iggy and he grinned at me, he had hardly any scratches on him what so ever and neither did the others. I almost burst out laughing but I had to be quick, I ran up the first few steps then Dylan shouted at me

"How's Max?" I stopped dead on the stairs my hands curled tightly into fists so much so that my knuckles were white. I turned my head slightly so that I could partially see his smug face smirking at me. I just snapped and flew off of the steps punching him wildly; mum just grabbed my arms from behind and pulled me off of him. I wriggled free of her grip and launched at him again.

"DON'T *PUNCH* YOU *PUNCH* GO *PUNCH* NEAR *PUNCH* MAX *PUNCH* OR *PUNCH* MY *PUNCH* FRIENDS *PUNCH* AGAIN *PUNCH*" I roared at him punching his face Iggy finally dragged me off of him after mum had shouted at him too. I struggled against his grip but I couldn't get free.

"Come on Fang he's not worth it, you need to get back to Max not to worn out." He said pulling me towards the stairs "You don't mind if we come do you?"

"No not at all." I replied making my way up the stairs after Iggy let go of me "I need to pack some things and we'll be off alright?" I said diving into my room and grabbing the first bag I could find. It was black (obviously) and was big enough to fit just a few items that were necessary, stuff like a few t-shirts, tooth brush (with toothpaste also obvious), and underwear. I grabbed the bag, my I-pod, phone along with chargers and ran down the stairs. The group was waiting by the door and once I had gotten to the bottom they went through the door and piled into the taxi. It only just fitted us all and the driver looked a bit shocked too.

"Can you hurry up please" I asked getting into the front passenger seat as it was the only one free.

Max P.O.V

Fang was taking ages but I guessed it was the taxi or Nudge was keeping him talking (keeping in the room while she talked).

"What exactly did you say to him?" I asked my mum who had come back earlier with a smile on her face

"Nothing..."

"Apart from..." I said trying to get it out of her

"Well I gave him some money for the taxi and he refused it. So I insisted and said that he was practically family know and he should take it. He looked confused but took the money so I explained that you guys looked like you were totally in love and that I could see a wedding on the way." She smiled looking happy with herself.

"You said what?" I shouted, I had been moved into my own room on the ward, I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. She just smiled at me then the whole room when white and it felt as if I was falling but I knew I was on a bed and once I hit the 'ground' the white world went black and I had no idea what was going on.

* * *

**Heyy guys you are probably going to hate me after the next chappy lol and to clear somethings up.**

**Jebs dead and will never come back! sad I know but I don't like him and I needed Max to know who her father was then for him ti make a quick exit! **

**REVIEW PLZ tell me whether you hate me or the story :) ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Fang P.O.V

Our big group was running up the stairs, I was leading us up the seemingly endless stairs; we went past what seemed like hundreds of wards until we got to Max's. We burst through the door and I searched for Max's bed – it wasn't there! I started getting a bit scared questions filled my head but no answers shouted out at me. I was just stood there looking at an empty bed, suddenly doctors were rushing, from every corner of the ward, towards this little room as I watched them run into the room through the window in the door I saw Mrs M looking really shocked her hands covering her mouth.

"She's in there" I said moving over to the room

"What? But all those doctors went in there. What's wrong with her? Fang! Tell me!" Shouted Nudge after me, she pulled my shoulder back so I was looking at her. I could feel the heat of my tears building up in my eye; I blinked them back quickly and shook my head.

"I... I don't know" I told her truthfully looking over at the room, the doctors were moving out wheeling along Max with them, I moved over to them and tried to take hold of Max's hand but the red head nurse-doctor came up and lead me away.

"There's been a complication. We think it's where her skull had cracked at the back, she should be ok but there is a possibility that she might be in a coma, we don't know how long for but it could be for a few hours or days. Just look at the positives for her sake ok?" She told me and walked off after them towards the theatre she was in just hours before. I didn't want to believe her I just wanted to shout at something at someone, I needed to go home and just beat up Dylan again! The group behind me heard everything and came and either hugged me or patted my shoulder. Nudge was scarily quiet, shaking her head in disbelief, like me she just didn't want to believe that this was happening.

"It's my fault" I whispered battling with tears I didn't want to show

"Fang don't blame yourself her mum was there with her. Nobody knew this was going to happen" Replied Iggy

"It is" I argued

"No it ain't mate" Said Dec

"If I hadn't gone this might not have happened" I sighed and turned around went back out the door and ran down the stairs, and punched the wall again. I slid down the wall put my head in my hands on my knees and let the tears flood out.

"Fang... come on mate she'll be ok. This is Max we're talking about she'll pull through" Reassured Iggy sitting next to me

"But Igg she's our best mate, my girlfriend..."

"Oh so you go out do you? Good on yah" Iggy congratulated me "But she did say look at the positives. She'll be ok."

"Where are the others?" I asked I didn't want the others to see me crying, I'm a bloke I don't like showing my emotions it's what we do.

"They're in her room talking to Valencia, come on lets go." He said getting up, I followed suit and stood up walking up the stairs and into her room. I found my jacket hung up next to where Max's bed was and I put my bag underneath where it was hung and I started playing with the sleeve when Mrs M came up behind me.

"Fang? How are you?" She asked sympathetically

"Not bad just heard my girlfriend might be in a coma." I replied not looking at her

"I know... we're all affected by this. All we can do is wait..." She said I went in my pocket and pulled out the change from the taxi.

"Here's the change... from the taxi" I said giving it to her.

(Three and a half hours later)

We hadn't talked since I had come back not even Nudge, I think we were all thinking about killing Dylan. The doors opened with a loud bang and Max was wheeled in looking very pale but peaceful.

"Whoa there's a lot of you isn't there? Well I'm Dr Gunter Hagen I was called in to operate on young Max here; she should make a full recovery. She did give us quite a fright in there but we sorted everything. We had to put a metal plate where her skull had cracked beyond repair and we have found out that she has a few fractured ribs but they will heal on their own." He told us as a nurse put up the little bags which were connected, by tubes, to Max's arm. I just nodded and glanced at everyone, hatred for Dylan in their eyes.

"Will she wake up?" Asked Mrs M concerned, rubbing her hands together worriedly.

"Yes she should do in a while, don't worry about her being in a coma she shouldn't be." He calmed her. I took hold of Max's hand and as soon as I touched her hand, her eyes flickered and this time I knew it wasn't the light.

"Max?" I asked then her lips slowly curved into a smile, I sat there grinning at her while the others looked on shocked.

"Fang?" She whispered barely audible but I heard it, and I think they did too because they started whispering all at once. I held her hand harder, thoughts of Dylan and how she ended up in here vanished and I was just happy she wasn't in a coma like the nurse-doctor said she might be. I just think she was jealous.

"Max? Can you open your eyes?" Asked the doctor

"Yeah but if you don't mind I have a banging headache." She complained

"It would be better if you open your eyes. It would make your headache go away quicker" He said softly, she just sighed and opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked straight at me; she sat up and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you" she whispered clinging onto my neck

"Hey I missed you too" I replied hugging her back, I heard our friends saying 'Aaaww' and 'How sweet'. The doctor coughed and we let go of each other.

"Why do all the doctors in this hospital like spoiling our moments?" Laughed Max turning to the doctor. "What?"

"How's your head?"

"Umm... head like. Normal" She replied

"You might have a headache for the next few days but you should be fine, and you can still leave after the two days ok?" And with that he left and everyone started talking at once. Nudge obviously was the loudest of them all.

"Oh my God Max are you ok? Will you still be able to sing? Do you two go out? That's brill! You know we need to beat up Dylan again I don't think we did a good enough job last time! You know I'm up for another fight 'cause I really hate him now, I hope I never see him again. If I never see him again it'll be too soon!"

Max P.O.V

I felt someone take hold of my hand; I wasn't expecting it so my eye flickered. I heard Fangs voice saying my name he was here! In my head I was jumping up and down punching the air. I smiled to let him know I could hear him; I just wanted to have him close to me. When he wasn't there and when the world went white I was so scared and alone, I knew my mum was there but I wanted Fang. He was there in the ambulance, he was there when my dad died, and he'd been with me since practically day one of our lives.

"Fang?" I whispered hoping he could hear me; he must have done because his grip tightened on my hand.

"Max can you open your eyes?" Someone asked I had never heard that voice before so I guessed it was a doctor of some sort.

"Yeah but if you don't mind I have a banging headache." I complained

"It would be better if you open your eyes. It would make your headache go away quicker" He said with annoying doctor logic so I had to do as he said, I sighed and opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Fang's jet black eyes looking straight at me. I sat up and pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I missed you" I whispered almost bursting out crying I wasn't alone anymore – I didn't need to be scared.

"Hey I missed you too" He whispered hugging me back, I heard our friends saying 'Aaaww' and 'How sweet'. The doctor coughed loudly and we let go of each other.

Why do all the doctors in this hospital like spoiling our moments?" I laughed looking at Fang who was shaking his head "What?"

"How's your head?" The doctor asked

"Umm... head like. Normal" I replied not really knowing what was meant to be looking for

"You might have a headache for the next few days but you should be fine, and you can still leave after the two days ok?" And with that he left and everyone started talking at once. Nudge obviously was the loudest of them all.

"Oh my God Max are you ok? Will you still be able to sing? Do you two go out? That's brill! You know we need to beat up Dylan again I don't think we did a good enough job last time! You know I'm up for another fight 'cause I really hate him now, I hope I never see him again. If I never see him again it'll be too soon!"

"Whoa whoa Nudge! People stick a sock in it please. Shurrup!" I told them, well told Nudge, holding my head in pain.

"Oh sorry Max, I should have thought." She said looking a little sheepish.

"Rainy? Lozz? Frankie? George?" I said looking confused between my four best girl friends.

"Well we kinda beat up Dylan for you with the guys." Said Rainy looking very happy.

"Nice, ok." I replied not really knowing what to say.

"I need to go home Max. Ella and Angel need me to go home; I'll be back tomorrow promise." Mum told me putting her phone in her bag and picked up her coat kissing me on my cheek and walking out of the door.

"Cheers mum" I said really embarrassed "Hey can you guys get us something to eat I'm starving?"

"Yeah I'm hungry too I haven't had my tea yet." Said Frankie looking at the others who were nodding to

"Come on guys let's leave the love birds for a while and get something to eat." Said Lozz grinning at me rolling my eyes at her, she pushed everyone out of the room so Fang and I were left. I shuffled along my bed a bit again so he could sit next to me, he got up and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulder and I put my head on his shoulder. I winced as I put my head on his shoulder.

"Your head hurting?" He asked I nodded and put my head gently back on my pillow, it was a bit uncomfortable with Fang's arm being there but I didn't want him to move.

"It's my entire fault" I cried tears erupting from my eyes as I stared at the ceiling

"Hey no it isn't"

"It is, if _I_ had never said yes to Dylan _I_ wouldn't be in here with a broken arm and a plate in my head, _I'd_ be with you and everything would be alright! You have no idea how scared _I_ was. All _I _just knew was that_ I _was going to get beaten up but not know why. And how scared I was when you left to get your stuff and I for some reason lost consciousness." I wept; this day had been the most I had ever cried in my life that I could remember. Fang pulled me into a hug rubbing my back softly, calming me down. He looked at my eyes, holding my face gently wiping my stray tears off of my cheeks which nearly set me off again.

"I know... you blame yourself but please don't it was Dylan's fault. _He_ did this to _you_. And you _are_ with me and everything _will be_ alright" He whispered putting his forehead on mine I put my hand on his and with the other I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Why do you always do that?" He smiled

"'Cause I love it and _I_ love _you_" I replied entangling my hand in his hair

"I love you too" He breathed leaning in, tilting his head, pulling me closer our lips meeting, fitting each other perfectly moving flawlessly in sync.

Then someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**Heyy bit of a cliffy but I'm not good at them but tell me your thoughts please I love you all (non creepy way) for your reviews!**

**:D ;D PLEASE REVIEW :D ;D **

**Right guys just to clear somethings up. I'm not from USA so if anything is wrong I'm sorry but I'm doing things the British way (the better way lol sorry am very patriotic) oh and yes am I from England (from Doncaster if you really wanna know) and I am sorry if up to now I've missed words out it's just I type quick when I have an idea and I don't read it back again cos im afraid it'll be (insert swear word of choice here). :D **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE **

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D**

**;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah Chappy 15 is here! I promise there will be more fights even something seriously d****isastrous to come! Ohh got your imagination going aint I? :D you'll just have to wait and see so for now Chapter 15 **

**Enjoy ;D**

**Fly on **

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Fang P.O.V

We jumped apart at the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door; we jumped apart so fast Max hit her head on the bar above her bed. She rubbed it wincing every so often but smiling through gritted teeth making out that I didn't need to worry. I got up and walked over to the door, and whoever was on the other side really wanted to get in as they were continually bashing against it.

"LET. ME. IN!" They shouted and I looked over at Max who looked horrified

"Itt'ss Dy... Dylan" She stammered pure fear on her face, if he thinks he can scare someone that much let alone my best friend he's got another thing coming and it's most likely going to be my fist making contact with his face. I opened the door slightly so that I could slip through and he couldn't get past.

"What're you doing here?" I roared in his bruised blood stained face

"I wanna see my girl friend." He replied simply

"_You_ aren't her boy friend anymore."

"Yeah? Well let's ask Max herself about that." He pushed me out of the way – well he tried to. I stood my ground in front of the handle

"You aren't going in there" I growled glaring at him, he grabbed my neck at lifted me up against the door

"Really?" He asked menacingly, I was thrashing about kicking my legs at him but it just wore me out I needed air but I wasn't going to let him in so I shook my head which made his eyes narrow so I could hardly see his eyes. "Are you sure about that?" He asked tightening his grip, now I really couldn't breathe. I stared down at him feeling sleepy from the lack of air my eye lids became heavy and started closing, no matter how hard I tried to keep them open. He gripped harder then let go, watching me fall to the floor gasping for air, he stepped over me and barged into her room. I grabbed onto the door and pulled myself up off of the floor and followed him in, Max was laid in her bed terrified.

"I don't want you in here" She shouted at him

"Babe what has he been saying to you? Clearly you are still under affects of those drugs they give you in here." He said sitting on the end of her bed

"Did you not hear me when I was laid on the floor before you kicked my head in? You're dumped. I don't want you in my life. GET. OUT!" She practically screamed in his face but he seemed unfazed by it.

"He's been brain washing you hasn't he?" He shook his head then turned to me "What have you been telling her?"

"Fang hasn't told me anything but he's been here through everything unlike you! Dylan get it into your thick head you're dumped because I don't love you, not because of what anyone has said." She told him

"Do you think I'm thick? Not as thick as you are being! You won't be able to get a better boy friend than me. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you"

"Yeah if you were the best thing how come I'm sat in hospital with my arm in cast and a couple of hundred stitches and a metal plate in the back of my head?" She shouted clearly frustrated, I walked to her side and she took hold of my hand.

"Oh I get it, what is he like? Your rebound guy?"

"No Fang's always been my first choice I just didn't realise it. While _you_ are just _the_ biggest mistake of my life. So if you don't mind, like all of my little mistakes, just walk out of that door and let me forget that I even knew Fang had a _step-_brother!" she said coldly, he just looked at his feet and laughed

"Where did you find the guts to say that to me? Because in my eyes you are still a worthless little girl that will never find anyone better" He replied laughing raising his hand to slap her but I ran over to him, pulled him back away from Max and punched him squarely in the face, I could feel his nose break beneath my fist. I pulled my hand away as blood started gushing from his nose, and I stepped backwards before I got blood on my clothes. I pushed him out of the room and wiped my hands as if touching him was going to give me some sort of disease. I closed the door on him so he got pushed onto the floor, I walked over to Max who looked thankful he had gone and that I was there with her. She looked up at me tired and worn out then she noticed my neck.

"Fang what happened?" she asked concerned

"Nothing I'm fine"

"But what happened?" She pushed

"Dylan had me by my neck against the wall because I wouldn't let him in" I answered

"Fang... I'm so, so sorry" She said quietly as I sat next to her

"It isn't your fault" I replied putting my arm around her shoulders and she put her head on mine. "Anything to protect you" I whispered kissing her head.

"Thank you, I love you" She said looking up at me

Max P.O.V

After the little Dylan trying to strangle Fang then coming in my room and trying to slap me but ended up with a broken nose, Fang sat next to me again putting his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder and felt like crying again but I held it together.

"Anything to protect you" whispered Fang kissing my head; I looked up at his gorgeous black eyes

"Thank you, I love you." I whispered back

"It's ok. I love you too" He said looking straight at me, leaning in then Rainy burst in

"I just saw Dylan in A&E! What's he doing here?" She demanded

"Well he thought we still went out so he's just been dumped again" I explained

"Oh good, I'm guessing Fang broke his nose. Good job man it's pretty bust up." She congratulated doing our little handshake with him.

"Have you brought us some food?" I asked just realising I was starving

"Oh yeah got you a sandwich and a Muffin." She said pulling out the chicken mayo sandwich and the double chocolate muffin from her bright yellow hoodie pocket.

"Oh you know me too well Rainy" I grabbed the food and tucked in, I gave the other half of the sandwich to Fang and I finished mine off quickly "What? I'm hungry" I argued looking at Rainy's face as she looked back at me and my half the sandwich was gone

"Nothing but do you actually taste the food? Or just swallow it" She laughed shaking her head "The other guys are just finishing eating then we're going home it's late an my mum's been having a go about the time"

"What is the time anyway?"

"It's about half ten" said Fang looking at a clock on the wall

"Half ten? But it was only quarter to eleven when I dumped him for the first time!"

"Yeah I know" He replied obviously remembering the moment I couldn't

* * *

**Yeah hope you enjoyed it please review **

**please please please review **

**Yeah I need reviews so I can show my mates that people other than them actually like this story please you have been good to me so far :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well I just need to say a massive THANKYOUU! To Blackice1234!**

**OMG I like LOVE youu! Thanks to youu my friends take me seriously as a writer lol **

**xxx : ) ; ) **

**Fly On**

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

"We're going now see yah later" Said Lozz hugging me

"It's been nice having you all here, thank you so much for coming." I said cross legged on my bed and Fang was next to me his legs out and crossed at the ankles propping himself up on the pillow with his elbows, while they were all sat on chairs and tables around my room telling me how they beat up Dylan. We hadn't seen him since the little strangling episode but I was happy he hadn't come back, Fangs neck was still a little red but it was going back to its normal tanned colour. It was about half past eleven at night now and most of them had had texts or phone calls from their parents asking – or should I say demanding? – Where they were. After the first call we had bets on who was going to call next, I lost all of mine and Fang weirdly won all of his. Winnings being half a chocolate chip cookie and 20p, not exactly what you'd get if he was betting with William Hill or Ladbrokes, but at least he shared his cookie with me.

"Yeah see yah, or my mum is going to murder me." Laughed Rainy her mum had called first and that was 3 hours ago

"Yeah don't end up in here like me! Oh and how are you guys getting home?" I asked we hadn't actually talked about how they were getting home

"Iggy's mum is picking us all up." Said Lozz of course she would have organised it with Iggy beforehand

"Alright, see yah later I'll be out Sunday no doubt." I replied hugging them all in turn. I watched them leave through the window in the door as they passed busy nurses and sleeping sick people all laid in the horrible little beds. Fang had gotten up and pulled the curtains along the rail obstructing whoever would be looking's view.

"You alright?" He asked

"Not bad headaches leaving." I said lying down on the bed pulling the sheet over me; Fang came around the other side and sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulder. I put my head on his chest feeling the gently rise and fall of his breathing, he moved his arm wrapping one around my waist and the other moved so his hand was on top of his other. I instantly felt sleepy, I tried keeping my eyes open but kinda failed. I closed my eyes, I was still awake but had my eyes closed, Fang kissed my head gently.

"I love you" He whispered holding me closer though I didn't that would be possible

"I love you more" I whispered making him jump slightly because he thought I was asleep

"I beg to differ" he chuckled back looking down into my eyes – I had opened them at this point and was looking into his. It was sort of mesmerising.

"Beg all you want I still love you more" I said defiantly grinning putting my head back on his chest and actually fell asleep this time.

I opened my eyes reluctantly letting the bright light flood in, for a second I was blinded the white light setting off my headaches again. I closed my eyes wincing slightly, and then buried my head into what could be Fang's side or arm either one it was dark and slowly getting rid of my headache plus it was warm.

"Hey morning" He said groggily rubbing my arm

"Huh? Idon'twannagerrup! Jusfiveminmoor." I said sleepily, I needed to keep my eyes closed

"Ok" He replied turning on his side slightly pulling me closer and kissing my cheek lightly, I pulled the covers over my head and tried opening my eyes again.

"Thought you wanted to sleep?" He whispered looking into my eyes, when I had opened them I was met with Fangs face a few inches away from mine.

"I changed my mind" I grinned as he moved in for kiss, our lips just brushed together and someone pulled the sheet off of us. The light flooded in again and I turned quickly onto my stomach and put my face into the pillow, Fangs arm was trapped underneath me.

"Uh... Hey Mrs M" Said Fang which made me slowly turn around, shielding my eyes from the light seeping in through wide window. At first I thought it was a joke at first but once I saw his face I knew she was really stood there. I looked up at her; she looked quite pale and confused opening her mouth and closing it like a fish looking between me and Fang who was still holding me close to him.

"Before you say anything nothing happened!" I reassured, she looked visibly relieved but still slightly shocked

"What were you two doing in the same bed anyway?" She demanded

"There weren't any other beds." I said as she put her hands on her hips holding the sheet in one hand "Can we have the sheet back? It's cold in here" I added holding out my hand – of my good arm – for the sheet. It was freezing in there, and she had left the door open so it was even colder, I could feel my toes turning into blocks of ice. She gave it back and I pulled it around me tightly feeling the feeling coming back into my toes which were melting.

"Well I'm going to get breakfast." She said breaking the short silence

"I'll come with you" Offered Fang getting up and putting his shoes on – the only thing he took off – and stood next to my mum.

"Bring me something back please?" I asked as mum was walking out of the door and Fang was following her after hugging me, he nodded a jogged to catch up with her. What can I say? We are a family of fast walkers.

* * *

They hadn't been long and I was already bored, I had tapped all the tunes I could out of my cast and now there was really nothing to do. As I lay on my side looking out of the window I felt something sit on my bed, I smiled hoping it was Fang and turned over. The first thing I saw was a pair of piercing blue eyes and a mop of blonde hair. I felt like screaming I thought he had got the message by now!

"Dylan just leave!" I shouted folding my arms looking the other way

"But Max I can't I love you." He protested

"No you don't! The only things you love about me is the fact it pisses Fang off that I'm with you! And the fact that you can use me as a punch bag!"

"It's not like that!"

"Yeah if love usually ends you up in hospital with a plate in my head and a broken arm!" He shut up after that but looked at me with an evil glint in his deep blue eyes. He got up and walked around the bed stopping at the window. "Just go Dylan" I sighed I was now seriously fed up with him still thinking I loved him.

"You know you still love me" He said sickeningly turning around and slowly walking towards me "You do don't you?"

"No I don't!" I snapped and Dylan lunged at me he grabbed my neck with one hand and pinned me down

"You love me don't you?" He asked smiling as I gave him my signature death glare but it did nothing

"NO!" I croaked out barely audible but he tightened his grip, I clawed at his hand I dug my nails into his wrist and fingers but it did nothing but make his grip get tighter. He put his head on one side watching me try and breathe but fail. I couldn't move at all, if I even thought about trying to move my legs or arms I would need air which I just didn't have. I felt strangely tired and sleepy, I knew that if I let the sleepy feeling take over me I could go unconscious again – I didn't want to be out again three times in two days.

"Who do you love the most now?" He grinning repulsively I just looked away at the door begging, pleading hoping that Fang would walk in – a tear slid down my face and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Again another cliffy type ending! **

**Tell me what youu think please! **

**Fang: REVIEW!**

**Me: Oh yeah I completely forgot that you lot were going to say that! SORRY!**

**Iggy: Cheers(!)**

**Me: It's ok **

**Fang: Nice to know we're loved**

**Me: You are! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Iggy: Who's saying review then?**

**Fang: I just did!**

**Me: He did actually. Fang go again!**

**Fang: REVIEW! **

**Me: Please! Taa ; )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy the long awaited Chapter 17 hope you like it sorry I kinda made Fang a bit chatty ish well a little I dunno that's what I think tell me what youu think... once youve read it ovbiously! lol **

**DISCLIAMER I still dont own the maximum ride characters and probably never will! : ( oh well**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

Fang P.O.V

Again that annoying red head was at the till; I was actually amazed she was still there. She smiled at me and I just rolled my eyes and ordered two teas to go.

"So how about me and you go to dinner sometime?" She asked leaning over the till, I just rolled my eyes and met Mrs M's. She was looking at us with her eyebrows raised;

"You've got no chance" I replied turning away carrying the drinks

"What was that about?" Valencia asked me

"Don't ask me. I don't even know her." I replied heading towards the lift.

It didn't take very long to get up to Max's floor. The curtains were still closed; I put the two cups on a shelf next to the door just so I had a spare hand to open it. As I walked in Dylan was there pressing down on her neck, Max's eyes were closed a single tear was still making its way down her cheek and the machine was beeping wildly. I ran towards them punching Dylan hard in the side of his head, he fell off of her and onto the floor; I went mental kicking and punching him on the floor. I then went over to Max he had almost squeezed all the life out of her.

"Max? Please Max come on" I willed her trying to do that kiss of life on her "Come on. Breathe!" I tried and tried but it didn't work, I turned around and punched the wall again. Dylan was just coming round on the floor getting up quickly. I hope me kicking him knocked some sense into him, he saw me and fear was in his eyes he practically ran out of the door. I knelt down on the floor and I rested my head on her bed on my arms and took her hand in mine – and cue the water works.

"Max? Max please, please don't leave me, not know. I won't be able to love anyone like I love you. Your stunning figure, gorgeous face and your long flowing hair. I could never find anyone who looks as attractive as you. Your beautiful smile and amazing laugh, our incredible kisses, I could never share anything like that with anyone else." I looked up at her tears making my vision blurry but I could still make out her stunning figure, gorgeous face and long elegant hair. I laid my head on my hands on one side looking up at her, I closed my eyes remembering her beautiful smile, amazing laugh and – of course – our incredible kisses however few we shared they were still utterly wonderful. All of the moments we shared as little children laughing and joking, pulling pranks on Iggy and getting pranked back usually worse.

Something pulled at my hair gently; I opened my eyes to see Max looking back at me a tear in her eye, her hand covering her smiling mouth. She wordlessly sat up not taking her eyes from me and pulled my arm making me get up too, she then pulled me to her wrapping her arms around my neck. It was a bit awkward trying to hug her while she was sat down but we dealt with it – she knelt up on the bed. I hugged her hard and she hugged me back, she put her head into the crook of my neck and I did the same to her and we both cried.

"Fang did... did you mean that?" She asked releasing her grip looking at me her eyes looking between mine. I nodded barely able to mouth the word yes without tears wanting to escape my eyes. She hugged me again whispering 'I love you' over and over again, I just kissed her on the cheek every time she said it. As I was going to kiss her cheek one last time, she moved her head so that her lips met mine. We closed our eyes and kissed more deeply, I tilted my head getting closer, wrapping my arms around her waist our tongues passed each other gently running along each other's mouth. We pulled away breathing heavily our foreheads touching, Max looked straight into my eyes looking as if she was going to cry again. I pushed some hair out of her pretty face and held it in place with my hand which Max put hers on top of. She sat back on her feet and I sat next to her, one hand still on her hip the other putting a piece of her hair behind her ear. She took her hand off of mine and put it around my shoulder, she moved so she was sat on my knee. I sat back on her bed while she was still on my knee and rested her head on my shoulder slightly sniffling from the crying, I rubbed her back.

"Fang, has he gone?" She whispered

"Yeah..."

"Thank you..." I put my finger underneath her chin and lifted her face up and I looked down into her tear stained face, she looked up at me her eyes brimming with tears. I leaned down and kissed her again, she kissed back willingly I kept her as close to me as I could get her and she did the same. We pulled away from the kiss but held each other, Max was almost choking me but I didn't care just having her here with me was enough.

"Where's my mum?" She asked looking at me confused

"Think she's still at the cafe"

"Oh... good" She smiled spinning around so she was sat on me a twinkle in her eye when she leant down. Our lips greeted each other moving perfectly together, she ran her hand through my hair again and I ran my hands down to her waist.

I don't know how long we had been kissing for but it didn't seem very long but once Max had pulled away she looked up at a clock, looked shocked and as I was about to look at the clock she leant down again and we started kissing again only this time more passionately.

"Guys?" Someone said and we suddenly looked to the side, Max was still on top of me and Frankie was stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Frankie... uh... hey" Replied Max going red and rolling off of me so she was laid next to me, Frankie raised her eyebrows at us shaking her head laughing.

"Caught yah" She laughed

"You alright?" Asked Max still slightly red

"I'm good, do you want me to leave for a bit and let you two get on with..."

"Frankie!"

"Sorry it's..." Frankie burst out laughing; Max rolled her eyes at me

"Frankie, just... no shut up! It's not even funny!"

"No but your faces were! You should have seen yourselves!"

"Cheers, is it just you?"

"Uh it is now; saw your mum downstairs and she came up with me God knows where she is now." Max looked at me biting her lip and I shot her a worried look

* * *

**Has anyone guessed who the red head is yet? hmm? **

**Tell me who you think it is you may be surprised (or youu might not be depending on whether you have read my mind through my lappy :( scary...) lol **

**xx**

**fly on **

**Charli-LOVEYOUFANG-Hicks**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyy guys I have actually realised that maybe updating all 6 fanfics by sunday isn't a brilliant idea as I've only done two so far :/ some of you may be happy that it is this one that is first up of the six :D Yeah and the reason I'm so slow is because of that thing we all know and love dearly HOMEWORK! yay (!) all sarcasm intended! and well yeah the news is to blame as well, because my beloved Liverpool F.C. is being sold :( and if it is not sold it will be destroyed! no joke so you guys over there in America that own my lovely Liverpool F.C. just bloody well sell it and keep the Kop going! PLEASE! Though one of them does have the same last name as me! :D that was quite cool! any way am I rambling? Am I? I wouldn't know I do it a lot tbh... Yeah a say things that are usefull quietly and talk really loud and fast about rubbish so... am I a Nudge or what? Lol though I do have a friend that talks non stop and I have started calling her Nudge for obvious reasons lol :D**

**Soooo anyway have fun reading!**

**Fly On **

**Take a Chance with me xx**

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER 18

Fang P.O.V

"Oh great, I am so in for it..." I said looking at Max who was still chewing at her lip

"Don't worry I'll get the same too" She replied looking nervous, she was so cute when she's nervous the way her eyebrows furrow and she plays with her thumbs. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her as she put her head on my shoulder. "But what if she just didn't go up with Frankie?" She asked hopefully, Frankie had gone a few minutes ago as her dad had picked her up something to do with dancing competitions.

"Should I phone her? Just check you know-"

"No she'll be fine" I reassured

"I know she'll be fine it's us! I don't wanna be in here any longer!" She snapped sitting up, she instantly looked a little guilty, I nodded and stroked her hair and she laid back down next to me "Sorry" She mumbled into her hand, she was biting her nails, I pushed her hand gently out of the way of her gorgeous face and kissed her lightly on her lips... just as her mum walked through the door. I pulled back when I saw Valencia's glare.

"What do you think you two were doing?" She asked calmly, more calmly than I expected.

"We were... uh... kissing" Mumbled Max glancing at her mum anxiously

"Max you are ill in hospital, it is no place to be kissing!"

"Sorry, technically I'm not ill I'm injured" Max muttered and I nodded in agreement with Max.

"Max you are in hospital for a number of reasons and to make out with Fang is not one of them! Don't let me catch you two again!"

"Ok!"

_(Day Max goes home)_

"Come on I do want to get out of here you know!" Sighed Max angrily

"You heard what he said you can't go until he comes back!" Argued Max's mum

"I can at least get changed can't I?"

"Don't see why not" And Max jumped up grabbing the bag of clothes out of my hands then ran behind the curtains surrounding her bed to get changed.

Max P.O.V.

I grabbed the bag of clothes Fang was holding for me and ran behind the curtain that had been pulled around the bed I had just spent two days living in. I pulled the horrible hospital clothes off and pulled my deep red tank top on over my head and a wave of dizziness washed over me. I held onto the side of the bed and shut my eyes trying to keep my balance, god if I have to stay in here one more day I will kill myself! Ok feelings gone... I hope anyway back to getting ready to go. I pulled on my grey trackie bottoms on **(or joggers as I call 'em anyway they're just tracksuit bottoms (or pants you know what ever you like)) **and again the same wave of dizziness washed over me I took a step backwards knocking over a glass of water which was on the bedside table. I felt arms wrapping around my waist gently lifting me up off of the floor and setting me on the bed. I kept my eyes shut as I felt someone grip my shoulders then brush some hair out of my face.

"Max are you ok?" Fang's quiet irresistible voice cut through the air delicately making its way to my ears

"Yeah, just peachy" I squeaked opening my eyes risking another wave of dizziness just to see his deep onyx eyes and handsome face. I smiled at him "See... fine" He still looked uncertain but hugged me all the same.

"I hope you guys are getting ready rather than just kissing!"

"Mum! God you have no faith in me have you?"

"After I saw you two last time probably not"

"Cheers mum" I rolled my eyes and put my head on Fangs shoulder and swung my legs over his knees as he sat next to me. "Are you coming over to mine?"

"Of course, I need to look after you"

"Thanks..."

"I love you" We whispered simultaneously, we both looked at each other a mixture of shock we both said it at the same time and happiness that we both did.

"Alright Maximum you may go once you are dressed ok?" It was that doctor guy... what was his name? Dr Hagen-daz? What his name is I have no idea which is a bit bad considering he kinda saved my life but hey he shouldn't have such a weird name.

"Kay that's now then come on!" I shouted pulling Fang by his wrist out from behind the curtain and out of the door; I put my head around and looked at my mum. "Come on let's get out of here!" I pulled Fang with me I wanted to get out of here so much!

"Calm down Max!" Rushed my mum after us

"I just wanna get out of here, I been sat in there for two days seriously let me out!" I ran out to the stairs and started going down them "Please!" I begged yanking them both down the stairs

"Maximum calm DOWN!"

"Mum PLEASE!"

"You two go down I need to get your bags, I'll meet you at the car. Here take the keys it's a bit cold out" She said giving Fang the keys

"Why didn't you get them before?" I asked as she turned around not listening to me "*sigh* seriously let's go..." I held onto the banister and leaned over looking down to the bottom floor then the dizziness came over me again this time though it was more painful, I squeezed my eyes shut and clung onto the railing. I felt Fangs arms quickly wrap around my waist causing me to let go of the railing and spin into Fang putting my hands on his chest clutching handfuls of his shirt. He gently stroked my hair and kept me steady on my feet.

"Max... What's wrong?" He asked quietly right in my ear

"I... I don't know... I'll be fine though... Really" I was determined not to be held back by this stupid head spinny thingy. I let go of his shirt and attempted to wiggle out of his grip but he had a hard lock on me.

"You aren't ok"

"I'm not going back into that room again! It's been two days and I can go now!"

"I know I know, just take it steady"

"... Alright..." I sighed giving in, I was tired and my arm was feeling itchy.

"Come on then" He bent down and picked me up bridal style taking me down the stairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

At the bottom there was a young red head working behind the counter of the little cafe. She winked at our direction, I looked behind us to see no one there and as I turned back to Fang, who had stopped, I was met by his lips. It was quite brief as there were quite a few people looking at us; some clapped then went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. When we pulled away I looked straight into his eyes and he looked back at me a small smile played on his lips.

"Come on let's get out of here" He whispered and walked us out to where mum had parked the car; he unlocked the car and put me in the back first. He closed the door and got in next to me, I shuffled over and put my legs over his, Fang put his arm around me keeping me close.

"Thank you" I whispered on the verge of tears

"It's ok" He kissed my forehead

"... Is Dylan still around?" I asked hoping that he would at least have gone away to his dads or something

"...Yeah..."

"Oh..."

"He'll steer clear of us now though"

"He better"

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda crap but you know I did promise to put all six up and well... I hit writers block so... it isn't so bad I know where I'm going now just need to put another chappy in and then... I'm going to be EVIL really really evil so evil you will want to kill me!**

**Oh and one more thing! I LOVE ARMADILLOS! HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA MONSTERRATS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! no need for you to kill me I can kill myself! WITH LAUGHTER!**

**ha ha ha review ha ha ha ha ha **

***Bambi eyes* **

**Review please ha ha ha ha ha ha **


	19. Chapter 19

**Right time to point some things out this is meant to be set in Britain as it's where im from and im clueless about american stuff lol and i have made up the adresses so they probs dont exist lol **

**Anyone know how to kill a nine year old? any comments will help lol ;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE NOR ANY OF THE FREAKING AWESOME SONGS THAT APPEAR ANYWHERE IN THIS FANFIC! If in doubt of any of the songs i suggest youtube!**

CHAPTER 19

Max P.O.V.

** TUESDAY **

Back to school… again… yay (!) All sarcasm intended there.

"Max! Get up time you should be up for school!" Yelled my mum she'd been shouting this for the past fifteen minutes, I've been seeing how long it would take before she would actually come up to my room.

"Do I have too?" I shouted from under the covers of my comfy bed that I had just spent 8 hours getting warm.

"Yes! Up now or Fang'll be waiting for you! And before Ella and Nudge eat all of your bacon" Now _that's_ an incentive to get out of bed in the morning. I threw back the covers – with my good arm I gotta wait about 6 or so many weeks till the cast comes off and it's not a good look even with all the signatures on it – before running down the stairs. I jumped in the doorway of the kitchen to see Nudge and Ella finishing their breakfast quickly while eyeing up mine and Richard (Angel's dad) had his head buried in a newspaper, Angel sat on his knee. I leapt across the kitchen and grabbed my plate letting the bacon fumes fill my nose. Oh it was heavenly!

"Mine!" I started eating quickly

"Whoa slow down Max or you'll make yourself sick!" Shouted Richard watching my practically inhale my sandwich.

"But its sooo good" I protested with my mouth full, he just laughed at me and carried on reading. I couldn't just sit there and read a newspaper – too boring *yawn*. I finished my bacon quickly well what was left of it which wasn't much to be honest.

"Fang will be here in about five minutes you need get ready Max" Mum told me as she walked through the door with her arms full of laundry that needed doing.

"Kay" I replied licking my fingers as I set down the plate on the worktop

"In the washing up bowl Max, I'm a vet not a cleaner" I rolled my eyes and pushed it into the water.

My room was… well… like Iggy had set a bomb off in it… It didn't look that bad when I had first woken up but now I could see the piles of random tee's and jeans thrown on the floor. I stepped around the mounds of clothes to my wardrobe and pulled out a plain red tank top and a pair of blue almost black skinny jeans. I stepped into the bathroom stared into the mirror before deciding no point trying to tame the random curls that was my hair with straighteners, I pulled a brush through it and it looked… better. Make up _wasn't _necessary – honest – so just teeth to do - simple.

I spat out the remaining foam and looked up into the mirror wiping my mouth with the towel and noticed a figure stood in the door.

"What happened to five minutes?" I asked throwing the towel onto the side of the bath

"You've been 10!"

"Well… at least I look good" I replied as Fang came up to me putting his arms around my waist

"You always look good" He whispered low into my ear

"Not with this thing on" I said holding up my arm wrapped in the cast.

"You're beautiful" He whispered again kissing my neck softly, I put my arms slightly awkwardly around his neck and he leaned in closing the gap connecting our lips.

"Max! Fang! School Now!" Our lips were still connected when we opened our eyes to look at each other. He was the first to roll his eyes; I muffled a laugh pulling away from him.

"Oh how I love my mother some days" He smirked then took my hand and entwined our fingers, before walking out and down the stairs.

"Oh good you're_ actually_ going, take Ella and Nudge with you, would you please"

"Sure…"

"Thank you Max I knew I could depend on you"

"NUDGE! ELLA! LET'S GO!" I shouted walking out of the front door.

** AT SCHOOL **

"Hey guys!" I shouted across the field at the furthest table which had all of the girls sat on it. Rainy half heartedly waved not looking up from her I-pod in her hand, the rest looked up to acknowledge our arrival but went back to doing either what looked like homework or scribbling something. "They seem lively today" I muttered yesterday they had practically hug attacked me as if they hadn't seen me in years and now they were sat around no even bothering to look up properly. Fang chuckled next to me at least someone was happy to see me this morning. Not naming names *cough* Fang *cough*

"Nice art homework" I commented as we reached the table and I caught a glimpse at Holly's homework, she smiled but kept her focus on the drawing… of a tree… just to point out there aren't any trees near or close to where we sit. "Loving the tree"

"It's not a tree"

"Oh… right what is it then?" I asked twisting my head to see what it was… still a tree even when it wasn't upside down.

"It's an apple…"

"A brown apple?"

"Yeah… it's rotting shut up"

"Right…" I muttered looking at the others all doing various pieces of homework; the boys weren't that interesting either. Just stood around looking at the girls and talking about… something boys talk about. Iggy was 'catching up' with Nudge, they'd only been apart what the whole night! Even then they were texting and/or phoning each other ever twenty minutes to see if the other had done something stupid or died. Neither did.

**At Lunch**

Fang was putting some stuff back in his bag he looked at me oddly.

"What have we got?"

"Lunch" I replied in a duh tone, I was leaning on the wall next to him looking around for the guys that were meeting us before going into dinner together in a sea of kids, practically impossible

"Really…?" He asked and before I could reply he had pulled me into his arms and had pressed his lips against mine.

"Omg! Have you seen who Fang's kissing?" Gasped a random girl walking by to then start gossiping with hushed voices with others, and a smirk played on Fang's lips

"_MAXIMUM MARTINEZ AND NICK RIDE! There will be NO PDA_ _in the school corridors!_" Yelled some teacher I couldn't be bothered to open my eyes to see who it was because Fang had deepened the kiss cupping my face.

Fang pulled away and I saw why: Iggy had his hand on Fang's shoulder and the guys were stood there behind him smirking.

"Come on I'm hungry… Seems you two are" Laughed Iggy and I pushed him so he fell on his ass.

"Jog on" I laughed as he tried to get up but fell over instead

"Max that's no way to treat your brother in law"

"What?" I looked to Fang and he just shrugged at me

"Help me up" Said Iggy holding up his hand

"Say please" I replied

"Pwetty pwease" Said Iggy in a babyish voice

"Do you really think I could pull up your fat arse with my arm like this?" I asked stepping over his legs. He jumped up picking me up and I started hitting him with my good arm. "IGGY! PUT. ME. DOWN!" I yelled

"No can do Max I am starving and would like to get into dinner without stopping every 5 minutes because you two are playing tonsil tennis!"

"Fang! Control your brother!" I almost pleaded looking over his shoulder laughing

* * *

**Ok so enjoy the rest of the summer reviews will be welcomed ;) xxxx next chappie will be up soon! i promise! **


	20. Chapter 20

**So this chappy is I know should have been up long ago but you know how school is and everything :/ I mean I'm two weeks away from becoming a Yr 11 :D hehe ruling the school! woop wooop anyways enjoy it may not seem like it but this is sorta key to the story ok :D**

**And if anyone actually has any tips on how to kill a nine year old all comments welcome ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 20

Max P.O.V.

We sat at our usual dinner table everyone crowded round, borrowing chairs from other tables to make sure we all sat together and no one was left alone. But two seats aren't filled.

"Hey where's Dec? And Holly?" Asked Lozz glancing up and down our crowded table

"Dunno I'm sure they came in with me, Iggy, Max and Fang" said Kieran glancing around too

"Ok so Dec and Holly has disappeared off of the face of the world… Party!" Rainy giggled downing another can of cherry cola

"Jesus how many of those things have you had this dinner?" I asked watching her reach into her bag for another. She opened the can releasing the hiss of pressure

"5 now" She grinned "I think I'm addicted"

"Yeah and hyper" Added George, which sent Rainy into a giggle fit and subsequently off of her chair and on the floor

"…Aaaand she's gone" Concluded Frankie turning back to her dinner.

"GUYS!" Dec's voice flew across the room making us all turn towards him. Rainy, bless her, tried to climb up the table to see what was happening but since she was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her face she just fell back down again.

"S'up?" Asked Iggy as Dec crashed into table to stop himself Holly not to far behind.

"You. Will. Never. Guess. What." He breathed heavily trying to get his excited words out before regaining his breath.

"Jesus Dec breathe" Warned Travie

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I can do it, been doing since I was like born!"

"Yeah we know unfortunately." Iggy joked "What is it your so excited about?"

"Some guys have heard about your band and we've been asked to enter a competition!" Squealed Holly

"Serious?" Asked Fang speaking up after being silent as per usual

"Hell yeah! Winner gets a recording deal! We could go GLOBAL!" He exclaimed a huge grin appeared on his face as everyone else's mouths just dropped open. Even Rainy stopped giggling for second hauling herself up so her face appeared over the edge of the table.

"I took a trip to the year 3000! This song had gone multi-platinum! Everybody bought our seventh album, it had outsold Michael Jackson!" Giggled Rainy, singing very badly out of tune to a classic song and ending up back on the floor

"Hun you've killed that song for me!" Shouted George throwing the end of her baguette at her

"What's up with her?" Asked Holly raising her eyebrows

"Hyper on cherry cola" Answered Lozz

"Fair do's"

"So when is this competition?" I asked

"15th November this year" Grinned Dec

"Where is it being held?" Asked Fang listening intently

"Finals are being held at our very own Keepmoat Stadium **(Woo go Keepmoat lol XD)**, at around 7pm Ish, Look at this" He pushed a flyer underneath Fang's nose.

"How did you end up getting this? Surely they should have given it to Fang as he's lead?"

"Oh we bumped into this guy, he asked us whether we knew Fang then he recognised Dec from the gig. He told us he thought you guys were good and he apparently is arranging the whole competition looking for new bands that could do well" Explained Holly

"We're going" Announced Fang smiling so the whole table cheered "To 13ft Wingspan" he put his drink in the middle and the rest of us put ours in and cheered again. Then a shrill whistle cut through the air stopping our celebrations as everyone in the dinner hall turned towards the noise.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Shouted Mrs Summer our head of year teacher "Thank you" She said as the whole hall became quiet. "As you know it's almost March so in around 3 week's time your GCSE's will start" the whole room groaned. The joys of being 15 - exams! "You knew this day was coming! So all of you I want complete dedication towards these please do not let the school down or yourselves. You're all smart kids… in your own ways" An awkward chuckle rippled through the hall though some of the populars went so over the top even Rainy, who had stopped laughing when the whistle blew, looked embarrassed at being in the same air space as them as did our whole table.

"Sit down" Hissed Frankie as Rainy stood up, we all knew what Rainy was like when it came to populars – they weren't her most favourite of people. We are the outcasts at school and they usually tease us about stuff.

"What makes them so special really?" She asked glaring over in their direction

"Just think we got another year left of them then their history"

"If they follow us to Trinity I will literally kill them" **(Just thought I'd say I'm going Trinity next year xD eeeek so excited gonna be so, so much better xD just a question do you have sixth forms in America? Hope to meet my Fang there well I do hope) **

"Well I think we can all agree on that one, and I'd bail yah out Hun" said Lozz

"Uh not really me I'm going Balby sports college" said Iggy

"As if that wasn't obvious, Igg we all knew you were going there isn't anywhere else for you"

"But I'll miss you guys!" He wailed being such a drama queen

"We live around the corner from each other we won't be far away and we always have that competition we will absolutely storm!" I told him

"Good point, we'll be raking in the cash" Putting his fist in the middle of the table, so everyone else stacked theirs

"Hit it Rainy" Frankie grinned

"The whole thing?" She asked her eyes gleaming and I could see it was the cherry cola talking

"We'll do that outside, come on guys just sing that one bit now" George pleaded

"Ok I'm in" I said along with Holly, Frankie, George, Lozz and Rainy. All of us turned to the lads. Fang was easy enough to say he'd do it too – I have my ways. Nudge unfortunately wasn't on our dinner so Iggy might be a bit harder. "Come on guys please" We all fluttered our eyelids at them.

"All right" They gave in

"Yes get in now one, two, three…

"_I took a trip to the year 3000! This song had gone multi-platinum! Everybody bought our seventh album, it had outsold Michael Jackson!"_ I had to admit we sounded pretty good all together.

"Hell yeah!" Rainy cheered and we all high fived each other at once.

"Oh. My. God" The irritating nasal whine of one of the populars who was staring at us from across the room making everyone else on _its_ table look towards us.

"You got a problem?" I asked glaring back at them

"I do actually"

"Great so you don't mind if you keep it to yourself? Only thing is I actually don't want to become deaf because you're trying to explain something that I just don't give a shit about" Snapped Rainy

"April Fellows, I do NOT want to hear that sort of language in this school thank you!" Scolded Mrs Summer

"Sorry Miss" Rainy grumbled sitting back down

"Good. Now stop the hostility all of you!" She pointed her glare over towards the populars making them all complain

"Oh shut the…" Rainy started about to swear but met Mrs Summers look "Up?" she finished smiling sweetly

"And take your hat off" Miss took Rainy's black cap off so her boyishly short, deep purple dyed hair. "Are you allowed your hair that colour?" She smirked

"Uh… It's… Natural?" She tried

"Try again Miss Fellows"

"Ok I think I'll go with no?"

"Correct now miss Fellows I will allow your hair only if you try harder at your exams and do better than lying to me" She bargained

"You're on. 3 or more A's I get to dye my hair bright blue and you have to tell Trinity I'm allowed to have it that colour"

"5 A's and at least one A*, and I can't tell Trinity it's their rules"

"Yeah ok then I'll dye it back from blue by the time I'm leaving here"

"Fine" Miss smiled shaking Rainy's hand

"Taa miss see you in PE" Rainy smiled as Miss walked away.

"Come on lets go out I'm sick of looking at them and these walls" Said Lozz getting up.

We sat on the back of our bench Fang's arms were around me and I pushed myself into his side.

"Right come on guys we did say we were gonna sing the whole thing outside!" Announced George

"Ooooh I have the song on my I-Pod!" Said Rainy, pulling her headphones out of her I-Pod and setting the song playing

"_One day when I came home at lunch time _

_I heard a funny noise _

_Went out to the backyard to find out if it was one of those rowdy boys_

_Stood there was my neighbour called Peter and a Flux Capacitor_

_He told me he built a time machine_

_Like the one in a film I've seen_

_Yeah, yeah_

_He said, "I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great, great, great grand daughter_

_Is pretty fine (Is pretty fine)_

_He took me to the future in the flux thing and I saw everything_

_Boy bands and another one and another one and another one_

_Triple breasted women swim around town totally naked_

_We drove around in a time machine_

_Like the one in a film I've seen_

_Yeah, yeah_

_He said, "I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater (Not much has changed but they lived underwater)_

_And your great, great, great grand daughter_

_Is pretty fine (Is pretty fine)_

_I took a trip to the year 3000_

_This song had gone multi-platinum_

_Everybody brought our seventh album_

_It had outsold Michael Jackson_

_I took a trip to the year 3000_

_This song had gone multi-platinum_

_Everybody brought our seventh album_

_Seventh album, seventh album_

_He told me he built a time machine_

_Like the one in a film I've seen_

_Yeah, yeah_

_He said, "I've been to the year 3000 _

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great, great, great granddaughter (And your great granddaughter)_

_Is pretty fine (She's pretty fine) Oh, oh, yeah_

_He said, "I've been to the year 3000 (3000)_

_Not much has changed but they lived under water (Not much has changed but they lived underwater)_

_And your great, great, great grand daughter (And your great granddaughter)_

_Is pretty fine_

_He said, "I've been to the year 3000_

_Not much has changed but they lived under water (Not much has changed but they lived underwater, yeah)_

_And your great, great, great grand daughter (And your great grand daughter)_

_She's pretty fine (She's pretty fine)_

_He said, "I've been to the year 3000 (I've been to the year 3000)_

_Not much has changed but they lived underwater_

_And your great, great, great grand daughter_

_Is pretty fine…"_

"Woo guys we rocked!" Yelled Frankie high fiving everyone

"Hell yeah we did!"

"Fang let's read that competition leaflet" I said elbowing him sharply in his ribs

"Ow you have bony elbows" He chuckled delving into his jacket pocket and pulling out the black leaflet. I looked over his shoulder reading it. The leaflet was one sheet of paper with a stage and strobe lights printed on; the lettering was in white capitals. The title was in graffiti style proclaiming the name of the competition - _BandWar!_

"Hmm cliché" I mused raising my eyebrows at the title. Then I reached over his shoulder taking it cleanly out of his hand and jumping down from the bench reading it.

"Oh yeah we got told we have to do auditions where we have to do two songs first, but for us that's just so the other judgy-type people can see us first. So we miss out the bit between auditions and the live audiences where they choose about 20 of us to go through. The rest is in front of live audiences, it will be televised on Channel 4" Informed Dec

"Ok we can do that already been in front of a live audience." Said Kieran

"Yeah but it's televised! You've never been on Telly!" Said Rainy

"Yeah, its 2 songs for auditions, we miss the next bit out yeah? So then in the next round another two, then it goes to the quarter finals where we do three, after that the semi's another 3 and then it all comes down to the finals where we do five songs. And we win!" I smiled optimistically

"Let me have a look" Said Fang jumping down from the bench his arm outstretched for the leaflet.

"Err no" I smiled and moved quickly away from him "You want it? Can't have it" I stuck my tongue out childishly at him putting it behind my back

"Ever the child" He chuckled and with a sudden burst of speed he pulled me into his hot body. His arms snaked around my body pinning my arms to my side, he took the leaflet from my hand and let go of me a smirk on his face.

"Hey? Forgotten something?" I asked my hands on my hips, he turned and met my gaze his eyebrows furrowed as he frowned.

"Shit my business homework" He smirked wrapping his arms back around me and kissed me lightly

"Better" I smiled

"Guys stop having a 'moment' and tell us what's going to happen in the comp!" Shouted Rainy

"Alright, alright" I grabbed the leaflet back from him, but he had a strong hold on it, so as I turned away from him I actually ended up wrapped up in his arms with my back to him. Fang put his head on my shoulder reading it. "All bands should have at least 3 members -"

"Check" Said Rainy and Holly together

"Yeah, all bands should write one song for the final…"

"Leave that one to me!" Smiled Travie grabbing a pen and his English book starting to scribble down lyrics in the back of it, Dec kept trying to look over his shoulder but kept getting pushed away.

"Oh kay, that's that sorted. All bands should have all vocalists singing in at least one song."

"Oh my god! Guys you should so sing Year 3000! That would be so epic and Sorta a tribute to Busted" Grinned Lozz

"Yes I like that idea a tribute to Busted the best boy band of our childhood!" Me and the rest of the girls cheered

"Woop woop!" Rainy and Lozz shouted. Those two and I have always been _the_ biggest fans of Busted, Frankie, George and Holly were fans but no way near as big as us. We have all the CD's, all the posters we could find, knew all the lyrics (at one point). We had most of the merchandise and even had t-shirts made, they don't fit anymore like but we have the memories. And the high light of our crazed fan girl times was when we got to go see them live in Manchester – sigh Charlie was just gorgeous! We lost our voices for two days afterwards from all the screaming we did, probably deafened Lozz's dad (we were too young to go on our own) but we were right at the front.

"Right so next thing, Family and friends will have reduced price tickets of £75 for the live audience rounds"

"Cheese" Cringed Holly "I'll try as hard as I can to save up for it"

"I've got a better idea than you lot saving up to go" Smiled Iggy

"Go on then" George leaned forward

"Well we rocked when we sang together"

"Where are you going with this Iggy?" Asked Frankie her hazel eyes narrowing

"You lot be our backing singers!" Announced Iggy

"Yeah, it'd be good having us all there" Agreed Fang

"Serious? You want _me_ singing?" Asked Rainy sceptically

"Sure your quite good when we're all together" Assured Dec

"Right so band tonight my house" Said Fang "Then you'll see"

"Haha well I suppose it saves us from saving up for tickets" laughed Lozz "I'm in"

"Sure why not? So long as we sound good" Agreed Frankie

"Awesomes! We are going to rock this thing!" Fang kissed my neck

"Some one's optimistic today" He whispered into my ear

"I have to be now because when the exams come hello pessimistic Max" I replied and cue the bell.

"*Sigh* Double Business…" Fang span me around and pressed his lips to mine "What you got now?"

"Ugh PSHE and IT, yippee almost all of the abbreviations this afternoon" I groaned

"Ouch good luck"

"I'll need it with bloody Booth teaching" I sighed

"Well just think I'll be waiting here for you at the end" He smiled as we started walking towards the main block of our school.

* * *

**Next chappy may be up by two weeks? and a bit? dunno oh well that one is also key and I know what is happening in that one lol rather than winging it like this one :D**

**Enjoy **

**R&R xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'M BAAAAACCCKKK! =P **

**Hiyah so welcome to the next instalment of Hit me with your best shot =) I hope you enjoy =P **

**PLEASE READ THE A/N BELOW! xx**

**Oh and me and my friend (themoonislowtonight - funkfish) are declaring a review competition so if you'd kindly take part and help me win =) Also Author alerts and Story alerts etc all count too though reviews are more points for me lol =) Please come through for me guys I really wanna win we've been waiting weeks to do this and finally we are going to win! **

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING ABOUT MAXIMUM RIDE =) xx**

* * *

CHAPTER 21

Max P.O.V.

Somehow I didn't die of boredom during either of my last lessons; by some divine miracle I'm dragging myself through the crowded corridors toward freedom - home. Or at least my second home – Fang's place. Walking out to our bench it seemed like an alien world from the dullness of the PSHE class room and the freezing IT room that even though it was _March _they still had to have the air con on at about 5 degrees or less. I now realise a tank top, when with knowledge I have IT, is _the _worst idea. Also I've realised that wearing a tank top in Mr Booth's class room is another really bad idea, seeing as though he is the school perv. He didn't stop looking at me all the way through the lesson; I really wished I had my phone on me so I could text Fang.

I sighed deeply as I walked out of the schools overpowering shadow and into the March sun.

"HEY MAX HURRY UP!" Shouted Rainy waving her armS about like the complete retard she is.

"ERR NO!" I replied standing still smiling sweetly at her. Everyone else was at the bench waiting for me to turn up. Fang had seen me long before anyone else had, and now that I had stopped just to annoy them, he had gotten up off of the bench and was now walking over to me. He smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around me, and he picked me up.

"Oh you are such a Cheese!" I laughed as I shifted myself in his arms so my arms were around his neck and my legs around his torso.

"Yeah, but you love me" He replied as he started to walk in the general direction of our friends.

"True, that I do" I agreed leaning down so our faces were covered by my long hair as I pressed my lips to his. Fang smirked against my lips and pushed one side of my hair behind my ear.

"Can you guys like have a moment later?" Asked Lozz impatiently, I pulled away from Fang and smiled.

"Your still carrying me though" He rolled his eyes but smirked at me all the same, one day I will get him to grin for longer than a second like he normally does. "What's the big rush guys?"

"Duh we are going to like make a list of all the songs you guys are going to do and I'm so totally sorting your style and what you guys are wearing, obviously Max what else could you even think we were doing? Of course we gotta plan everything and I mean EVERYTHING so that it is all PERFECTO!" Rambled Nudge clearly being given the opportunity to sort out our wardrobes, I looked to the lads and I could tell we were all thinking the same – It's going to be hell! Taking trips to either Lakeside shopping centre or Frenchgate, this is in the middle of town, for long, drawn-out, hellish, debilitating clothes shopping. Getting dragged around Republic, Quiz, Bench, Top Shop, New Look and H&M (if Nudge is desperate) right now I'm just thanking god Meadow hall is too expensive to get there via train and our parents won't take us in the car which rules out being dragged through Hollister.

"Ok so from that long string of words, that contained no full stops, you were filled in on what is going on"

"Yes Max of course I was I mean how could you guys keep that a secret from me? And why? Why would you even consider keeping that a secret from me and what are you planning on saying to mum? She should be pleased you guys rock what would you do if she said we couldn't well why should she that would be tight of her and she isn't that tight like she is on what we watch on TV bumph" Iggy cut her off pushing his hand over her mouth, nice to see that even though they go out, they still act like the brothers and sisters we used to pretend to be.

"…Ooookaaay… Let's go then" I said climbing around so that I was on Fang's back

"Lazy" Smirked Fang as our group started our journey

"Hey at least I had the energy to actually get on your back" I mumbled very tempted to fall asleep against Fangs warm back.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked

"A little" He stopped and made me get off of his back, took off his leather jacket and handed it to me. I slipped it on and was instantly heated up; Fang turned around and let me jump back on his back. Then I heard the intro music to P!nk – Funhouse.

"Hell yeah! Who's playing P!nk?" I asked, Rainy's hand shot up as we waited for our favourite line which we yell out at the top of our voices where ever the hell we may be, we've been kicked out of up to 4 shops now for it, banned from 2.

"_I'll find a new place, BURN THIS FUCKER DOWN!"_ We yelled, in tune, just as an old, hunch back, wrinkle-ridden woman passed us. She nearly had a heart attack and gave us such a disgusted look that we just carried on walking laughing our heads off. One day Iggy will put that line into practice, our bomb expert being denied so many times to blow something big up.

"Can I b-"

"NO" We all cut him off.

"Why?"

"Because the police and the country have these things called laws, break one and your gonna get an ASBO or sent to prison" Lozz told him very patronisingly

"Fair enough" He replied but he had that glint in his eye meaning he was planning something. I dropped off of Fang's back as everyone piled into his house.

"NICHOLAS SIMON AND PETER KYLE RIDE!" Yelled their mum once the door slammed shut behind us all, everyone started their ascent up the stairs, sniggered at their names after discarding their shoes next to the front door. I stopped half way and watched as both of their eyes widened considerably.

"Shit full names" They both muttered glancing at each other.

"S'up mum?" Asked Iggy

"I KNOW IT'S ONE OF YOU!"

"Shiz" Iggy looked to the floor trying to avoid his mums gaze as she appeared in front of them her face bright red with anger.

"WHERE IS IT? HMMM?" She tilted her head towards Iggy

"Where's what mum?" Asked Fang calmly

"WHICH ONE OF YOU TOOK IT? I'VE BEEN SEARCHING THIS HOUSE HIGH AND LOW FOR IT!"

"For what?" Fang persisted

"The picture" She suddenly quietened down, Iggy's face suddenly looked up at her confused.

"So this isn't about th-" He stopped himself and smiled at her sweetly trying to cover up his accidental blurt out.

"No I found my bleach thank you very much Peter" Snapped Theresa (Their mum) "All I want is that picture back" She added calmly.

"Which picture, there are loads?" Asked Iggy

"The… The one with your father with all of us before he had to leave" She answered calmly and quietly.

Both the lads were silent. Their dad had been in the army, and he was sent to Afghanistan and was… well… killed in action. They had both been devastated. Neither of them spoke for ages, just hid away in their rooms. Iggy had become more of a pyromaniac than he was before blowing up anything and everything he could lay his hands on, he went through two bed frames and quite a lot explosives. While Iggy was blowing things up and occasionally setting himself on fire in the process, Fang drowned out the world with music; playing it as loud as he could, learn every song that was his dads' favourites on his guitar. Thankfully he didn't drown me out with his music; I went over to his house slept over a couple of times. Helped him get through this awful time he had been put through. This was all the way through one of the 6 weeks holiday, over the summer where everyone had tans and Iggy was paler than usual, almost deathly, whereas Fang maintained his olive-tanned skin he was given by his dad. Fang was an almost mini version of his dad. So, unfortunately, for that same period of time he tried to remain locked in his room when he had to leave his 'sanctuary' a problem arose with his mum. Because he looked so much like his dad, Theresa burst into tears almost every time she laid eyes on him. She got together with Dylan's dad, stupidly quickly and that didn't work since she was still upset about their dad.

"…It's missing?" Asked Iggy somewhat sceptically

"Yes Peter the picture is missing"

"It can't have gone far" Said Fang he eyebrows furrowing together rather sexily I thought but hey I have a biased opinion. I carried on walking up the stairs, backwards and tripped slightly landing on a body. I span quickly around to see a shock of blonde hair and turquoise blue eyes wearing an evil grin.

"Maximum. How nice of you to drop by" He smiled at me standing up to his full height

"What would be nicer is the back of your head as you walk away from me and my life"

"Well I'm not leaving your life until you finally realise you and I need to be together, we are perfect for each other"

"Your deluded" I tried to pass him but he grabbed my arm tightly

"Well if you can't see it now I'm sure you will soon, I will hurt your so-called friends until you see you and I should be together. We were made for each other"

"Do your worst, because you are a pathetic deluded little shit" I shoved him aside and walked to Fang's door

"Well let's start now then" He smiled and walked down the stairs, I leaned against the banister curious "Hey I found the picture" He said sickeningly sweetly

"Where?" Theresa asked hope rising in her voice

"Nick's room and you won't be too pleased" He said solemnly

"Why?" She looked at Dylan confused then to Fang "What have you done?"

"Nothing! I didn't even have it!" Dylan then produced the smashed picture frame and the picture separately with corners ripped and looked as if it had been scrunched up and unfolded.

"Oh Nick... Why?" She asked "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"I didn't!" He protested

"Then explain to me how Dylan found this is your room?" She took the picture from him, her hands shaking

"He didn't!"

"Why would he lie?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Stepped in Iggy "He hates us, he's jealous of Fang and he's a thieving scheming bastard"

"Peter how dare you say that"

"Mum, Fang would never do that and I can't believe you think he would" The boys shook their heads and started ascending the stairs, my mouth hanging open at the scene I just witnessed. She took _his _side rather than that of her own sons? I hugged them both as they reached the top of the stairs, Fang more so obviously. He just sighed and we walked through into his room.

"What happened? You were like ages" Said Frankie laid on Fang's bed her head upside down and hair hanging down touching the floor.

"Doesn't matter" Stated Iggy wanting to drop it

"You guys got proper full names, you sure you don't want to talk about?" Asked George gently

"Really guys just drop it ok, it doesn't matter and I want to forget that ever happened" He sat down heavily on the twizzly chair. Fang was rifling through his draws, stopped putting his hands on either side of the drawer his black eyes thoughtful for a split second before they turned seriously pissed off and he brushed passed me storming down the stairs. I followed behind him leaving curious and confused whispers in his bedroom. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching as he glanced around the kitchen, coming out and walking into the living room. He exited there and paused, his eyes murderous.

"Fang?" I said softly putting my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me

"I'm going to murder him" He stated creepily calm

"Why, Fang what's he done now?" I searched his eyes for something anything but I only found hatred.

"He took them."

"Took what?"

"The letters" Ah now I see why he needs killing again. The letters were what their dad sent to them while he was away, and clearly they weren't where they were and if Dylan claimed to be in Fang's room then he could have them.

"Ah. Let's check up stairs first he might be up there" I took his hand and brought him back up the stairs, Iggy was stood outside of his bedroom when we reached the top.

"What's wrong?"

"Check that the bastard hasn't taken your letters" responded Fang

"You're joking right?"

"No" Iggy then sprinted into his room and appeared a few seconds later with a bundle of paper in his hand.

"I got mine"

"Fuck" Oh god this could only get worse, those really meant something to him, to both of them. Could Dylan actually doing what he said? Is this how he was starting to punish my friends? Targeting the closest people to me?

Suddenly Fang stormed down to stairs as Dylan appeared at the bottom. He grabbed him round his neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Alright dick head I'm gonna say this only once – Where are my letters?" He growled

"You mean these worthless scraps of paper?" He grinned evilly pulling out the bundle of paper from his hoodie pocket

"Not as worthless as your cock sucking dad" And cue the brawl. Dylan had seemingly no chance, on his back trying to fend off punches from Fang. I didn't know what to do, I felt so pathetic standing there watching them fight. Theresa came out from the kitchen and much like me she stood not knowing what the hell to do. Iggy passed me as Dylan somehow changed positions with Fang. I flung open the door to Fangs bedroom and everyone turned to me.

"Fang, Dylan fight" Was all I got out of my mouth before turning at the sound of their mum yelling at them, I ran down the stairs followed by everyone else.

"FANG!" I shouted getting pushed to the back of the group as they tried to split the two apart, but of course the guys all hate him so decided to join in kicking hell out of Dylan. "STOP!" I shouted and gradually they all turned to me, Fang was wiping his nose blood dripping from it tucking his letters into his jean pocket.

"Thanks babe" Grinned Dylan

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my sight you've caused enough trouble for one lifetime" I snapped at him, I took Fang's hand, and followed by the rest of them, we walked back into his black room, slamming it shut behind us.

* * *

**PLEASE HELP ME WIN! COME THROUGH FOR ME I KNOW YOU WILL =) **

**Ok and just so you know the next chapter for this YES THIS! and Summer holidays are in the process of getting written and almost there so hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next one =)**

**HicksyPixie**

**xxx**

**DEADLINE FOR COMPETITION - 11th DECEMBER! **


	22. Chapter 22

**So Merry Christmas Happy New Year and all that bongos =D how was everyone's Christmas's really good I hope =D Looks like 2012 is going to be an awesome year =D and I thought I'd start off part of the awesomeness by uploading this chappy now =) enjoy **

* * *

CHAPTER 22

Max P.O.V.

We were all spread about the room; I was laid on Fang's bed my head on his thighs, Rainy's feet resting on my hip. Nudge had a flip notebook in her hand scribbling things down nattering as she did the rest of us were quiet – contemplating.

"C'mon guys perk up! I need ideas not you lot moping around" Sighed Nudge now doodling

"Yeah ok, what are we sorting out first?" I asked attempting to sit up but subsequently elbowing Fang where it hurts most on a guy.

"Fucking hell" Was all he gasped out rolling onto his stomach as the rest of us burst out laughing.

"Are you ok?" I giggled lying over his back resting my chin on his left shoulder

"Your elbows are so bony" He muttered the room was now full of stifled laughs "Next time you lot are in pain someone remind me to laugh at you" He said rolling back onto his back pulling me onto his lap.

"So I think first off we should go through songs then I'll sort out clothes" Nudge grinned evilly scanning over our faces "Right any idea suggestions?"

"I'd like to say I want to do a P!nk song please" I said in my finest posh accent because our group is random like that.

"Yeah sure, which one? Funhouse? You would so make that song so awesome"

"No not Funhouse, I was thinking maybe 'This is how it goes down' and have Travie in it y'know make it more like a group thing?"

"I'm up for that" Agreed Travie

"Ok then one down fourteen more to go. We'll write them all down then order them kay? So come on shout out children" Fang leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed his iPod, flicking through it he finally stopped on one.

"How does everyone feel about 'The Fantasy' 30 Seconds to Mars?"

"Epic choice" Nodded Iggy "Err... Definitely Snow Patrol don't care which one we just have to have at least one of theirs"

"Oooh Hands Open I love that song of theirs" Suggested Holly

"Yes good choice" Agreed Iggy "Write it down Nudge"

"I am, I am" She muttered "So, so far we have 'This is how it goes down', 'The Fantasy' and 'Hands Open'"

"Yeah they sound pretty good" Fang nodded

"Oooh talking of Snow Patrol what about 'Called Out in the Dark'? Good song one of their new ones" Said Frankie

"Yeah we'll put both down" Said Nudge scribbling furiously

"What about Ed Sheeran – 'You need me, I don't need you'?" Asked Lozz (she has a thing for gingers... and Ed Sheeran)

"Yeah course"

"You and Max should totally do a duet" proposed Rainy

"Not Grease. Please" He begged

"Haha sure ok... I get to choose though"

"Fair enough"

"Maroon 5 and Rhianna – 'If I never see your face again'" I smiled, I love that song... I love Maroon 5... I love Adam Levine.

"You two would rock that, have you seen the music video? You should do something like when their sharing a mic." Said George

"Great ideas people!"

"Oooh remember we're doing Year 3000!" Reminded Rainy grinning like a lunatic

"Yeah kay... we've got 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7 songs so far, 8 more to go"

"Hey Trav what happened to that 'song' you were writing?" Asked Dec with expert use of air quotations

"Oh yeah I call it 'Billionaire' sorta what'd happen if I had the money, wrote the music for it too" He got up and passed us all a copy.

"So who'd sing it with you 'because to me it's clearly it's for two people" I asked reading through the lyrics

"Yeah me and my good pal Deccy boy" Trav pulled Dec under his arm

"Trav mate are you keeping something from us? We're all open minded people here" Asked Dec giving him a suspicious sideways glance

"Shut it you"

"So are you going to perform it?" Asked Holly curious

"Sure why not" Dec jumped onto Fang's drum kit that sat in the corner, Fang, Kieran and Iggy grabbed their guitars and bass following the chords that Travie had written.

"So I start right?" Asked Dec positioning the lyrics where he could see them without knocking them off with his drum sticks.

"Yeah, 3, 2, 1"

"_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_  
_I see my name in shining lights yeah_  
_A different city every night, all right_  
_I swear, the world better prepare_  
_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_  
_I would be the host of, everyday Christmas_  
_Give Travie a wish list_  
_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_  
_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit_  
_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_  
_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_  
_It's been a couple months since I've been single so_  
_You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho_  
_Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_  
_And yea sure do a lot more than me did_  
_Yeah can't forget about me stupid_  
_Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music_

_Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights yeah  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a Billionaire_

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_  
_Dunking on his delegates_  
_Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette_  
_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_  
_But keep the fives, twenties, tens, and Bens completely separate_  
_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_  
_We in recession but let me take a crack at it_  
_I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up_  
_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_  
_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was_  
_Eating good sleeping soundly_  
_I know we all have a similar dream_  
_Go in your pocket pull out your wallet_  
_And put it in the air and sing_

_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad_  
_Buy all of the things I never had_  
_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_  
_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_  
_I see my name in shining lights yeah_  
_A different city every night oh_  
_I swear the world better prepare_  
_For when I'm a billionaire_  
_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire_  
_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire__!"_

It sounded pretty epic to be honest.

"Wow guys that is amazing! So eight songs now"

"Days Trav. That was really unexpected and fricking awesome!" Cheered Rainy

"Honest you two rocked"

"So Fangy boy we have your blessing?" Trav asked bowing in front of him

"Yeah Trav"

"Ah thank you" He grinned standing up then bowing again to us all.

"You tosser" laughed Kieran placing the instrument back on its stand "Anyway what about that Empire State of mind part 1? Max and Trav would rock it"

"Sure, I personally think that's a good choice" I said shifting myself in Fangs arms resting my head into the space between his shoulder and neck

"Ok why not?" Smiled Fang

"Cool... So I think Max you should do another one on your own, you stormed Hero but you can't do that again... Anybody any ideas what Max should do?"

"P!nk!" Squeaked Rainy

"Oooh Florence and the machine for the win!" Cheered Holly

"Why not do both of them?" Asked Iggy

"Yeah I love to hear you sing" Whispered Fang "More the better"

"So P!nk, which one?"

"Centerfold" Fang suggested

"Sure" I smirked "So Florence and the Machine which one?"

"Dog Days are over!"

"Oh yeah I love that song!"

"Maybe you should do an Adele?" suggested Kieran "I know how to play Set Fire to the Rain"

"Ok sure"

"Max I know you know that song I've heard you sing it in the shower many times over, you're good"

"Haha yeah ok"

"Now you and Fang only have one duet which is the minimum I think, so we need another one..." Nudge was cut off by Rainy's phone setting off playing 'Moves like Jagger' "YES RAINY YOU GENIUS!" She squealed scribbling down

"Shut up Nudge it's my brother... What do you want fratello dearest? Yes I'm now Italian what doth thou want?"

"So you two are now doing 'Moves like Jagger' together and I know Max you can do Christina Aguilera, and Fang your epic"

"Cheers how many do we have?"

"Err... 13 right now so we have 2 more to go"

"Super... Bye" Rainy sighed and looked over at us "Why am I genius? Of course I know I am anyway but why?"

"Because now Fang and Max are going to sing 'Moves like Jagger'"

"Ah I see, my brother congratulates you guys for getting into the comp and has offered to create t-shirts and crap with your logo on it to flog to people"

"Awesome! So Kieran, our graphic designer, get designing" Iggy clapped him hard on his back handing him his sketch pad and pencil case from his bag. "DRAW!" He commanded and Kieran started to sketch away.

"Guys what happened to listen to us as you're backing singers?" Asked Frankie, spinning around upside down on another twizzly chair that had been brought in.

"Can do now" Said Fang "Which song?"

"How about 'Rolling in the Deep'?" I suggested "It has backing vocals in it"

"Yeah not bad... I mean you guys know how to play that" Nodded Frankie, Fang got up from beneath me placing me down on the warm patch where he had laid, getting his laptop out and setting it up so it would record us. He plugged this microphone into the laptop which would hear us better. We sat in a vague circle around it, got lyrics up on the screen just because we could even though we knew them and the lads started playing.

**(**_**Backing vocals**_**,** _Max_**)**

"_There's a fire starting in my heart, __  
__Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear,__  
__Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,__  
__See how I'll leave with every piece of you,__  
__Don't underestimate the things that I will do,_

_There's a fire starting in my heart,__  
__Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,__  
__They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,__  
__The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,__  
__I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__Rolling in the deep__,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,__  
__You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__And you played it to the beat,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,_

_Baby, I have no story to be told,__  
__But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,__  
__Think of me in the depths of your despair,__  
__Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,__  
__The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__I can't help feeling,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,_

_We could have had it all,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__Rolling in the deep,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,__  
__You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__And you played it to the beat,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,_

_Could have had it all,__  
__Rolling in the deep,__  
__You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
__But you played it with a beating,_

_Throw your soul through every open door,__  
__Count your blessings to find what you look for,_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,__  
__You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__We could have had it all,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,__  
__We could have had it all,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__It all, it all, it all,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,_

_We could have had it all,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__Rolling in the deep,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,__  
__You had my heart inside of your hands,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**__,__  
__And you played it to the beat,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,_

_Could have had it all,__  
__**(You're gonna wish you never had met me),**__  
__Rolling in the deep,__  
__**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**__,__  
__You had my heart inside of your hands,_

_But you played it,__  
__You played it,__  
__You played it,__  
__You played it to the beat. .__"_

We were really good; Fang and the guys seemed pleased with us too.

"So let's hear it back then!" George was literally bouncing

"Haha cool it G" Laughed Dec reaching over and playing back the song. I laid back in Fangs arms watching his reaction to us all. He smiled, proudly, down at me and was the first to say something once the song ended.

"We _need_ you as backing singers"

"Serious?" Rainy was clearly sceptical

"Yes Rainy did you not hear how good we were together?" I asked

"Well... if you guys want to" She said smirking

"We do!" We all shouted at once at her

"Jeez just say ok, I get it together we rule" She put her fist out to start the stack, which all of us joined in.

"Anymore song suggestions we have three to go people then down to clothing _Yay!_" Nudge squealed leaving us with almost permanent hearing damage.

"I think you guys should do 'This Temptation' by Blue" Suggested Lozz setting it going on her iPod.

"Sure, like it" Agreed Fang

"So one more..." Nudge looked to everyone her eyes narrowed

"As it's the last song to choose I think it falls to Fang to decide it" Said Iggy so we all looked to him

"Right... I think we should do 'Yellow' – Coldplay?" Fang said and we all agreed it was a genius idea.

"Right then which one should we do first?"

"Ed Sheeran should be first I think, then 30 Seconds to Mars" Suggested Iggy

"Iggy as good a plan as that is but both songs are just lads..." Said Nudge tapping her pen against the pad

"Max you should do 'Set Fire to the Rain' instead of us doing 'The Fantasy'" Suggested Fang

"Sure" I smiled

"Genius idea Fang" Nudge scribbled down.

After much deliberation we had finally got the list of songs in their order.

1) You Need Me, I Don't Need You

2) Set Fire to the Rain

3) Hands Open

4) Empire State of Mind (I)

5) This is How it Goes Down

6) If I Never See Your Face Again

7) This Temptation

8) Dog Days Are Over

9) Moves Like Jagger

10) The Fantasy

11) Centrefold

12) Year 3000

13) Billionaire

14) Called Out in the Dark

15) Yellow

Now all we had to do was sort out clothes – fun (!)

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo what did you all think =) good stuff I hope ! Wanna know your thoughts review please !**

***bambi eyes* =D c'mon I know you guys love me and this ff review if you love me! I'll be watching! ;D**

**HicksyPixie**

**xxx**


End file.
